Dawn is in trouble
by The Man1
Summary: ... so what is she going to do about it??
1. Default Chapter

Dawn Summers was an angry young girl and the frustration had been boiling up   
in her for a long time now. The Scoobies had brought her sister back from the   
dead. It was amazing, almost a miracle... but she had spent all her time back   
among the living ignoring Dawn, she didn't realise the attention that she   
craved, she needed. Just thinking about Buffy and her recent attitude was   
starting to make the younger of the Summers girls want to resort to violence   
or least something illegal.   
  
And what made Buffy so damn special? Oh sure, she was the Slayer but did that   
give her the right to be such a hypocrite? Dawn thought back only a few weeks   
to Buffy's reaction to her unwitting attempts at beginning a relationship   
with a cute guy who just happened to a vampire. Like Buffy's never done that   
before!   
  
Dawn had only existed for a year now and the human body the monks that   
transformed her from living energy had given her was filled with the hormones   
of a typical fifteen-year-old. The closest she'd come to letting those   
hormones loose had been with Justin but that had just ended with him being   
staked. If only she could have taken it further...   
  
As she sat alone in her room, the thoughts of what could have been filling   
her mind, Dawn began to move her hand down between her legs, rubbing her   
crotch through the material of her jeans, letting the warm feelings begin to   
flow slowly through her entire body. As she slowly unbuttoned them for easier   
access her other hand slipped up her shirt and began to rub her small, pert   
breasts under her bra. She started to focus again on the activities of her   
right hand that she moved under her panties, across the small patch of hair   
to her tight pink slit. She quickly found the right spot and began to rub up   
and down and moving her finger around the small clit that began to get larger   
with her increased arousal. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as she   
picked up the pace of her finger movements. The young girl's breath became   
deeper and faster as she pinched her nipple with her left hand and began to   
insert her fingers into her increasingly wet pussy. Her moans became louder   
as she used one hand to play with her clit and the other to thrust between   
her pussy lips.   
  
"Ooooooh... God..." she exclaimed a little too loudly as her actions became   
even more heated.   
  
Suddenly the door to her bedroom began to open. Dawn quickly pulled the   
sheets over her body as Buffy entered. Her feelings of embarrassment were   
quickly replaced by what was rapidly becoming the regular anger and   
resentment that she felt rising whenever her sister was around.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Dawn growled as she pulled her top back down   
without Buffy noticing.   
  
"I'm going out on patrol... I thought I oughta tell you."   
  
"Fine," Dawn replied, not even trying to feign interest. "It's not like I   
can't take care of myself on my own. I do it often enough."   
  
Buffy nodded. She wasn't even going to try to let this turn into another   
argument. She turned to the door but paused, looking back at Dawn. "Is that   
my top?" she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.   
  
"Maybe. It looks better on me anyway."   
  
Nothing more was said as Buffy sighed and walked out of her sister's bedroom.   
Even after she was gone, Dawn had lost the mood that had been building up   
inside her. She got slowly out of bed and buttoned up her jeans. Looking into   
the mirror, the young girl began to realise why guys had been noticing her a   
lot more recently. Okay, so at least one of them wanted to turn her into a   
vampire but that must have been a compliment. It's not like he wanted to kill   
her. She was hot and there was no denying it but every time a guy so much as   
looked it her it felt as though Buffy was getting in the way every time.   
  
"Just because she scares her own boyfriends away, why does she have to keep   
stopping me getting one?" she asked herself before glaring at the door that   
Buffy had just gone through.   
  
A sudden defiance started to build up in Dawn as her head began to fill with   
idea upon idea of how she was going to do what Buffy had put all the effort   
she could into stopping her. Without even putting any more thought into the   
consequences, she pulled on a jacket and ran out of her room, heading down   
the stairs and into the street.   
  
Over the years Dawn had heard Buffy and the others talk about Willie's Bar   
and how dangerous it was... but also that its regulars happened to be   
vampires and demons. Not even given a thought as to what could go wrong, the   
Slayer's sister decided that she could get another vampire. Justin was sweet   
even if his intentions weren't exactly innocent. His heart was in the right   
place so surely at least one of the patrons of Willie's place would be the   
same. As she made her way down the street into the rougher part of Sunnydale,   
she adjusted her top to make sure that her small breasts were a little more   
noticeable. A smile covered Dawn's lips.   
  
* * *   
  
The first thing Dawn noticed as she pushed open the door to the seedy bar was   
the sheer amount of smoke. The deeper in she ventured, a myriad of smells   
wafted around her from the various breeds of demons that filled the place. A   
few sat at tables with drinks while others chatted to companions of other   
demonic races. At the back of the room, human women were propositioning   
potential clients with horns or scales or claws. One of them even had two   
heads. At that point Dawn was beginning to think that perhaps she should cut   
her losses and go back home. Maybe Buffy was right after all.   
  
This thought put her mind back on track and she walked straight to the bar   
with her head held high. Glancing to her side she noticed a creature with   
smooth, shiny green-brown skin and wild yellow eyes. Dawn smiled nervously   
and signalled to the barkeeper. "A... beer please..."   
  
Willie raised an eyebrow. "And how old are you exactly?"   
  
"Uh... twenty one."   
  
"Sure, and I'm the queen of England... get lost kid."   
  
"But I am!" Dawn pleaded. "Just let me have a drink!"   
  
"And risk losing my license?" Willie retorted. "Not a chance. Beat it."   
  
Dawn glared at the weedy man who suddenly became increasingly nervous.   
"Y'know, there's something familiar about you but I just can't put my finger   
on it. " His face suddenly dropped. "Oh." Leaning in so that no one else   
could hear he whispered to her. "You're She Who Can't Be Named In Here's   
sister, ain't you?"   
  
Dawn smiled. She was sure she had him in the palm of her hand now. "Yeah, and   
if you don't get me a drink I'll tell her. She'll beat the crap out of you."   
  
"Somehow I reckon she'll do that anyway if she finds out you've been here."   
Willie pointed towards the exit. "Now I'm sure you're a nice girl but I like   
the face the way it is so if ya don't mind..."   
  
This was it. She might as well go now. She'd failed. Following the line of   
Willie's arm towards the door, Dawn made a move to go but a hand came down on   
her shoulder. "Don't go," a male voice said before addressing Willie. "If you   
let the girl stay I'm sure she'll behave herself."   
  
"Look, Horfan... I don't think..." Willie began but was stopped when a   
demonic hand with black nails put a wad of cash on the bar in front of him.   
  
"That should be enough," the bar tender grinned.   
  
"And how about a drink? The usual... actually, make that two."   
  
"I... I'll bring it right to you," Willie stuttered.   
  
Dawn looked up at her saviour. He was tall, at least two metres and had rough   
brown skin with small horns going from his forehead all the way to the back   
of his head yet his red eyes seemed almost kindly. He led her to a table at   
the back of the room, putting his black nailed hand on her shoulder. "Come,   
come... sit down here..." He politely pulled out a seat for her which she   
graciously took, albeit nervously. She could not keep her eyes off the demon.   
This wasn't exactly what she expected. A vampire, yeah... at least they   
looked human. She wanted to get up and leave but was too scared that the   
demon might hurt her. She smiled weakly.   
  
"The name's Horfan by the way," he smiled, flashing a set of perfect white   
but uneven teeth. "Although I guess you got that when Willie spoke to me..."   
  
"Uh-huh," Dawn nodded, not able to get any more words out.   
  
"And yours?" he asked.   
  
"D-Dawn..." she replied, trying to make her shaking hands not seem obvious   
but Horfan noticed. He took them in his own before she could move. The first   
thing she noticed was how rough the skin was and her mind drifted for a   
moment as she wondered if it was that rough all over. She was suddenly   
brought back to her senses when he spoke.   
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Dawn," he said calmly. "I don't want to hurt   
you. Not all demons are evil you know."   
  
"I... I know that," she answered thinking about Angel, Spike and Justin all   
of whom had proved that with either a soul, chip or just good nature that   
vampires and demons weren't all as dangerous as your traditional Sunnydale   
local.   
  
At that moment Willie arrived at their table with two glasses containing a   
steaming blue liquid. Dawn grimaced as one was put on the table in front of   
her. "This doesn't get back to me, okay?" Willie told Horfan. "If anyone   
finds out I'm... well, I'll be royally screwed!"   
  
Horfan waved his hand in Willie's face, motioning for him to leave. "Don't   
worry so much." He looked at Dawn who didn't seem happy with the drink in   
front of her. "It's a lot more appetising than it looks. Trust me."   
  
He took his own and downed it in one straight gulp before licking his lips   
with an abnormally long tongue, at least two inches longer than a normal   
human one. Dawn's imagination began to go wild again but she stopped herself   
and grasped the glass pitcher with both hands. Glancing at Horfan one last   
time she brought it to her lips and emptied the contents down her throat.   
"Not bad," she smiled as the barrier that had been making her so nervous was   
suddenly lifted. The brought the glass back down onto the table and wiped   
her mouth with the back of her hand.   
  
"So..." Horfan began. "What exactly brought you here?"   
  
Dawn laughed a little before she spoke. That drink really had gone to her   
head quite fast. "It's silly really. You wouldn't believe it."   
  
The demon smiled affectionately. "Try me."   
  
"I'm here to piss off my sister. She keeps stopping me finding a nice guy...   
it's like she doesn't want me to be happy because she has to suffer all the   
time."   
  
"Well, there are some people here who want you to be happy... even if it does   
piss her off... especially if it does, even." Horfan's red eyes seemed to   
glow yet it made Dawn even more relaxed than increase her nerves again. "But   
why come here? Aren't there enough boys of your own species out there?"   
  
"Yes... I guess. It's just I know my sister would really hate me being here."   
She flashed an evil grin. Horfan nodded, still with that uneven teeth-bearing   
smile on his face.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking," he started a little cautiously, "but how old   
are you exactly?"   
  
"Uh... twenty one... l-like I said," Dawn replied, looking away from him, an   
obvious sign of her guilt.   
  
"Now, I know that isn't true. It's okay, you can tell me. I won't let Willie   
know."   
  
"Eighteen," Dawn said nervously.   
  
"Try again." The demon could see right through her.   
  
"Fifteen..."   
  
Horfan moved his hand forward. Dawn jerked back a little but he just brushed   
back a stray strand of her that had fallen out of place. "That's better," he   
said. The demon looked Dawn over again. "You know, as fun as this has been, I   
really think you should go home. It's late and as much as you want to annoy   
that sister of yours, I doubt very much you want to worry her."   
  
The girl shrugged. "I guess," she replied reluctantly.   
  
Horfan got up and held his hand out. "Come on now," he said. "I'll walk you   
to the end of the block..."   
  
Dawn moved to get up to her feet when suddenly she felt incredibly dizzy.   
Trying to keep her balance she reached for the table but only managed to   
knock one of the glasses onto the floor. The sound of it smashing seemed   
to be amplified as everything around her began to spine wildly. Unable to   
take it anymore she closed her eyes and everything went black.   
  
* * *   
  
Drifting through her state of unconsciousness, Dawn began to feel all kinds   
of sensations. A warm breeze on what felt like her naked skin sent a shiver   
of pleasure down her spine. Everything around her seemed so comfortable...   
so loving. All she could see around her were bright colours - yellows,   
oranges and reds, which seemed to build up the feelings of excitement and   
ecstasy in her. The warmth seemed to envelop her entire body and it felt as   
if she could do anything. She wanted to do anything... everything...   
  
The gentle breeze that flowed through her hair began to feel more and more   
physical. She was beginning to leave the state of pleasurable numbness to   
be able to feel her body again and it was so relaxed but also oddly   
unsatisfied. She wanted to feel that warmth again... she would do anything   
to feel it just one more time...   
  
* * *   
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes to see Horfan sitting next to her, slowly   
stroking her hair. She was lying on a bed... the covers seemed to be made of   
velvet. Looking around she noticed the stone walls all around with candles   
mounted on them in brass holders. She turned back to her demon companion who   
hadn't noticed she was awake yet. Looking at him Dawn noticed strange   
feelings overcome her. She wanted to touch him... for him to touch her. She   
craved his rough hands to touch her all over and felt an insatiable urge to   
do anything to him and for him. Somehow he was the key to feeling that warmth   
again. "Horfan..." she whispered quietly. He turned to look at her. "Where am   
I?"   
  
"I thought I should bring you back to my place. I didn't know where you lived   
and I could hardly leave you at Willie's could I?"   
  
"What's happened to me?" she asked. "I feel weird... like, tingly all over."   
  
"Really?" the demon queried. "Where exactly?"   
  
"All over..."   
  
He began to move his dry, almost scaly hands from her hair to her neck.   
"Here?" he asked. She nodded. "Let me see what I can do then, Dawn. " He   
helped her to sit up and positioned himself so that he could massage her   
neck. "Is this good?"   
  
Dawn couldn't deny it, the demon had the right touch. She closed her eyes as   
he rubbed her shoulders but as relaxing as it was, it just didn't seem to   
alleviate the feelings she kept having. Somehow, Horfan seemed to know this   
as his hands moved down and began to rub her small breasts. He leaned in   
close to her ear. "Maybe it would be easier if you took this off," he noted   
as he stroked her through the material of her shirt. Dawn nodded, he was   
right. Of course he was right... he was the only person who understood her...   
even if he wasn't really a person at all. She slowly pulled her top over her   
head and tossed it aside. Turning around to face Horfan, she unclasped her   
bra, letting it fall onto the bed, revealing her breasts and tiny pink   
nipples completely.   
  
The demon smiled as his hands moved to touch them. He easily managed to fit   
each of her breasts into his palms as he slowly rubbed them, allowing the   
pink buds to become harder at his touch. A smile covered Dawn's lips as she   
moaned quietly. This was what it was meant to be like... she understood now.   
Horfan took each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled them   
around making them even more erect. "Is this good?" he asked. "I mean, are   
you okay with this?" There seemed to be a mocking tone in his voice as though   
he knew something that she didn't but she chose to ignore it. She just   
managed to nod that she was fine and he moved his head closer to her left   
breast, taking it in her mouth and sucking it lightly. He followed this up by   
running his long tongue in circles around her nipples, the roughness slowly   
driving the girl wild as she felt her panties becoming wetter.   
  
After giving her other breast the same treatment, the demon pushed Dawn back   
onto the bed as he began to kiss his way down her belly to her jeans. He   
didn't even need to say anything as Dawn had already begun to unfasten them,   
leaving him with the relatively simple task of pulling them down to her   
ankles and finally over her feet, throwing them across the room. He kissed   
his way back up her leg and used his tongue on her inner thigh, driving her   
wild as he moved up to her panties. Noting that they were so wet he didn't   
bother to pull them off and just ripped them from the young girl's body and   
disposing them as he had the pants.   
  
Pushing Dawn's legs apart, Horfan witnessed a near perfect sight. Her pussy   
had not yet grown all of its hair and just a small fuzzy patch indicated   
that she was reaching womanhood. Her wet lips glistened in the light of the   
candles that surrounded them and seemed to beckon him towards them. Horfan   
obliged and moved in closer, not yet extending his tongue to its full length   
as he licked the juices from the surface before focusing on her clit. It   
didn't take him long and soon, each time his rough tongue rubbed over it, a   
wave of pleasure unlike anything she had every experienced filled Dawn's   
body. She grasped the red velvet bed sheets tightly as the demon mouth seemed   
to embrace her pussy and let out a long, heavy sigh. With that Horfan pushed   
his whole tongue into her hole, flicking it backwards and forwards. Dawn's   
hands moved to the demon's horned head as she pushed it further into her   
crotch just to get those extra few centimetres inside.   
  
Waves began to build up inside her as she closed her eyes and waited for that   
one huge explosion. Any second now... and second and that warmth would cover   
her again. Just one second...   
  
Horfan suddenly pulled his tongue out of her and moved back up her body. Dawn   
was utterly exasperated as she glared at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him   
between each heavy breath. "I need it... please..."   
  
Horfan looked down on her and frowned. "Now you can't expect me to do that   
without you doing something for me first, now can I?"   
  
Dawn nodded. It made sense. Anything Horfan said made sense. He knew how to   
satisfy her... she had to satisfy him. "Uh-huh," she said. "What do you   
want."   
  
Horfan grinned. He had her. He sat up and leaned back against the bed. Dawn   
watched in awe as he began to unzip his black trousers then took her hands in   
his own and directed them towards his crotch. She instinctively began to rub   
his manhood under the fabric and suddenly had a surprise. It was big... huge   
even... and there were... she looked up at the demon. "You've got two..."   
  
He nodded. "And you have to do whatever you have to for both of them," he   
grinned as he pushed her head back down to face his groin. Slightly nervously   
but more than willing to do what she had to. Her naked body was a single mass   
of burning, sex-starved flesh as she pulled out one of the two hardening   
cocks then the other and watch in wide-eyed awe as they increased in size to   
around twelve inches each. Just like the rest of Horfan's body they were   
covered in rough skin. She took one in each hand and began to massage them as   
fast as she could. She knew that she had to do whatever it took to make him   
want to bring the warmth back to her. It was obvious that he was enjoying   
each and every stroke that her small hands made but his eyes hinted towards   
wanting something else.   
  
"Suck it..." he said as he guided Dawn's head closer towards one of the   
throbbing cocks. The one he pushed her towards seemed the thickest of the two   
and she found it a little difficult getting her small mouth around the shaft   
but soon she started to move slowly up and down it several inches as she   
sucked lightly on the head. Horfan took her hand and began to rub it up and   
down the other penis to remind her that she had to service both. It didn't   
take long before Dawn built up enough confidence to take more of it into her   
mouth, leaving a trail of saliva along the sides of his shaft. Horfan groaned   
as she did this and instinctively began to thrust forward, forcing even more   
of his length into her mouth until it touched the back of her throat. Dawn   
gagged slightly and pulled back a little as her small hand continued to jerk   
the other dick off. Realising that Horfan obviously wanted more of him in her   
and was likely to satisfy her even more if she did, Dawn began to slowly let   
more of it down her throat, bobbing her head up and down as she took over   
half of the twelve inch phallus into her warm mouth. He groaned one more   
time, even louder than before and suddenly Dawn felt a torrent of hot liquid   
hit the back of her throat. She pulled the demon cock out quickly and   
received another shot of cum on her face. The next hit her chin and began to   
drip down between her small, still-developing breasts. Horfan let out a long   
sigh as Dawn began to feel the other cock pulsating in her hand. After her   
last experience she knew exactly what was going happen and started to back   
away but the demon grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down onto the   
thinner, but just as long second penis. The first glob of cum hit the back of   
her throat and unable to move away she had to swallow. Before that had even   
left her mouth it was followed by another and another until some started to   
drip from the corner of her mouth, running over her pink lips and joining the   
sticky mess on her chin. She just managed to swallow the sticky white cream,   
sending it down to her stomach.   
  
Horfan let go of her head and she took her mouth off his cock, leaving a   
small trail of saliva to drip down the shaft. She starting taking heavy   
breaths, unsure of what to think as the demon looked over her cum-stained   
body with glee. For the first time Dawn was beginning to get a little   
worried about what she had got herself involved in. She looked over to the   
clothes that were scattered along the floor of Horfan's lair, seriously   
wanting to put them back on. She felt Horfan's eyes on her and looked up,   
probably looking so stupid with his semen all over her face and chest.   
"Look... I-I think maybe I should..."   
  
The demon shook his head. "You're here now. Don't you want that feeling back?   
You know you'll be empty without it." He knew. How did he know? Dawn backed   
away as he brought his hand forward to touch her cheek. "So beautiful... so   
young..." He began to stroke her long brown hair again. "Don't you want to be   
happy like you never have before?"   
  
"Yuh-yes..." Dawn said quietly, becoming more aware of her nakedness and   
trying to cover herself up.   
  
"Well, then..." the demon began as he slowly moved her legs apart, noting   
that she didn't put up a fight. "I know exactly how to do that." His hand was   
stroking the thinner of the two cocks as it became harder again as he spoke.   
Dawn's eyes drifted towards it and couldn't help but get wet at the thought   
of what it could do to her. She tried to focus. Getting out of her was more   
important now... but she felt drawn to him... she wanted him inside her.   
  
Horfan smiled as he noticed Dawn starting to get more and more moist. He put   
his free hand on her shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed. She offered   
no resistance as he positioned himself above her and guided his cock towards   
the small opening. A voice in the back of her mind wanted to scream out but   
her body just wasn't her own. With his hands holding onto her slim waist, he   
pulled her onto his member, grunting a little as he noticed how tight her   
hole was despite the fact she was so moist. He pushed in a little further   
until the tip of his cock was inside her before giving one hard shove deep   
inside her body. Dawn's opened wide with shock as she felt her hymen being   
broken by the demonic hard-on and tears formed in her eyes, dripping down her   
face. The lusty Horfan didn't notice as he picked up pace now that he had no   
obstructions. The young girl wrapped her arms around him as she felt the   
rough skin rub against her enflamed clit, taking her mind off the pain of   
first entry.   
  
With each thrust, the demon meat pushed further into Dawn's tight pussy as   
waves of excitement began to build up within her. Her arms tightened around   
Horfan's neck as she closed her eyes and her body jerked up and down with   
each powerful shove. "Oh... God..." she moaned loudly. "Oooh... God..." She   
bit her lip to control herself but it was too much. She screamed out as the   
first orgasm exploded within her but with each continued pump her entire   
being rocked with further rushes of pleasure yet when Horfan stopped it just   
didn't seem enough. She looked down as the demon pulled out the thinner of   
his two cocks out of her dripping wet hole. Her eyes caught the sight of the   
other, unnaturally thick one and an evil smile crossed her lips.   
  
Motioning for Horfan to turn onto his back, Dawn grasped the hard rod in her   
hands, which she could only just wrap around it and positioned her hole just   
above it. As she moved down on the head, the young girl started to have   
difficulty fitting it in despite her wetness. With a little more effort she   
managed to get half of it inside her and began to rock back and forth on the   
demon cock as he thrust upwards into her. She began to groan once more as   
she picked up the pace, her hands massaging Horfan's rough yet muscular   
chest while twelve inches of rock hard pleasure moved deeper inside her. The   
fifteen-year-olds breathing became heavier yet the amazing sensations she   
was receiving still weren't adequate. She looked at her demon lover with   
insatiable lust in her eyes. Unsure of whether or not this was a good idea,   
she spoke to him in a husky voice. "Be rough with me..."   
  
"But you're too previous," the demon replied in a patronising tone.   
  
"Screw that! Take me! Do what you want!" Dawn yelled. "I just need to be   
sated! Please..." She thrust her hips down to fit more of the cock into her   
but it still wasn't enough for her. "Use me! Fuck me!" she panted.   
  
Horfan grabbed her small thin waist and lifted her off his manhood. He   
positioned her over the side of the bed and got behind her, directing the   
thick cock towards her pussy and the other at her ass. Dawn closed her eyes   
and bit her bottom lip as the demon moved slowly forward, impaling her cunt   
again and penetrating her virgin ass. His cock shot a small amount of cum   
into her asshole to lubricate it as he forced the first inch into her. Her   
eyes opened wide as she screamed out loud at the pain of his rough cock   
working its way into her rectum for the first time but no one outside the   
demonic lair could hear her. She quickly realised that there was nothing   
she could do as he pulled her back so that each of her holes were filled   
with both of the hard demonic rods. He quickly developed a rhythm as Dawn   
called out with cries of both pain and pleasure. She bent over further to   
give Horfan more access to her as she took the red sheets into her hands   
and squeezed until her knuckles where almost white. Another orgasm, bigger   
than those that had come before began to build up and it only took one more   
thrust before it shook her entire body. Both of her holes tightened their   
grip around Horfan's cocks as she closed her eyes.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's right! Screw my holes! Screw me like I'm your little   
fuck toy! Your... little... fuck toy!"   
  
This was all the demon could take as he felt his own second, much larger   
orgasm build up. All it needed was for her to reach around, pull her pussy   
lips open and scream, "fuck me!!!" before he knew he was going to explode.   
Pulling out quickly, the first shot of cum came out and covered Dawn's ass,   
sending the white cream dripping from the pert round cheeks. Several more   
left her back soaking in it. Horfan violently turned the girl around as he   
continued to shoot his load over her slim stomach and petite breasts. He   
didn't seem to be able to stop as he massaged the thick rods, sending more   
over Dawn's face and she opened her mouth to accept as much of it as she   
could.   
  
By the time Horfan had finished off, Dawn was literally covered from head to   
toe in the sticky substance. Her hair was matted with it and streaks dripped   
from the side of her mouth. Horfan took one look at her and smiled before   
walking out of the cave. The girl was his now.   
  
Just as Dawn's eyes closed she saw the demon leave and gave one last   
contented sigh before falling asleep, still dripping all over with the   
demonic seed. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was still night when Dawn woke up again in the middle of Horfan's cave.   
She looked down at her naked body to find it still covered all over in the   
demon cum. A sudden feeling of disgust filled her entire being. She rushed   
to her feet and ran to grab her clothes which she quickly put on. The demon   
was no longer around but he'd probably be back soon to have his wicked way   
with her again. How could she let herself be taken in like this? She let   
him do that to her...   
  
Pulling her jacket back on she ran out of the cave and into the woods. She   
knew this area. It's where Buffy had been buried after she... before she'd   
been brought back. The path back to her home wasn't very far away and before   
long she was running along a familiar road, hoping and praying that Buffy   
wouldn't be back from patrolling before she was able to have a shower. Deep   
inside she knew that no amount of soap and water could get rid of how dirty   
she felt right now.   
  
She got to the door. It was still locked. Good. She hadn't returned yet. Dawn   
got in and ran upstairs to the bathroom where she stripped off again and let   
the warm water flow over her. She streaks of semen were soon washed off but   
as the young girl looked down at herself, her small pink breasts and still   
red and saw pussy she couldn't do anything but cry. She had let that creature   
use her and penetrate her in ways no one should have. She fell to her knees   
and continued to weep.   
  
Around half an hour later she was feeling a little better despite herself and   
had wrapped up in a towel and was making her way to her room in the hopes of   
getting something resembling sleep when she heard the door open. She could   
hear movement downstairs... a struggle. Thinking Buffy may be in trouble she   
pulled on some pajamas and ran down to see...   
  
Spike was there, pushing Buffy down onto the sofa while she put up a little   
struggle.   
  
"No! We can't! Not here!"   
  
"What's wrong, Slayer?" the vampire grinned. "Prefer to do it in my place?   
Prefer it in dirty places... makes it feel better does it?" As he held her   
back with one hand he used the other to pull out his hard cock and waved it   
in her face.   
  
"No... Dawn's home... we can't..." Despite her arguments she obviously wanted   
this. She took his hard rod into her mouth and began to bob her head back and   
forth hungrily.   
  
"Well, maybe she could learn something from this. She does look up to you   
and all..." He inhaled deeply as Buffy began to use of her hands to jerk him   
off while her warm mouth enveloped his hard cock, coating it with her warm   
saliva. Her mouth began to move faster on him until he quickly pulled out. "I   
reckon there's somewhere else I can stick this," he grinned as he rubbed his   
hand along Buffy's bare leg, reaching up under her short skirt to her crotch.   
She began to sigh as his finger began to rub her clit under her silk panties   
before ripping them off. She smiled evilly as he positioned the tip of his   
cock at her pussy. "See? You're liking it now, huh? Like it dirty, don't you   
Slayer? You like the dark in you." He pushed himself straight in and she   
gasped, wrapping her arms around him and he began to thrust into her.   
  
Dawn watched from the stairs where she couldn't be seen as her old sister   
bounced up and down on her would-be arch-enemy's cock. She was in shock at   
the sight before her. After all Buffy had told her over the years about   
keeping away from Spike, that he was dangerous and couldn't be trusted,   
here she was fucking him like there was no tomorrow. There was something   
strangely erotic about this and Dawn kept her eyes on the two the whole   
time but at the same time it reminded her of what she'd been through just   
hours before.   
  
Spike continued to pump rhythmically into Buffy as she dug her nails into   
his back. This acted only to make the passion in the century old vampire   
built up even more as he pounded into her even harder. Buffy screamed out   
as she received her first orgasm. Feeling her lover fire his cold cum into   
her sent her over the edge for the second time and she fell back into the   
sofa. Spike pulled out of her with a satisfied smile spreading over his   
lips. "Well, maybe we should pop on up to your bedroom and finish off   
there," he grinned.   
  
"We're finished already," Buffy replied as she pushed him away from her and   
adjusted her clothes. "Now how about putting that thing away and get outta   
here. I don't want to do... this in my home again. You got that?"   
  
Spike threw his leather coat on over his shirt and made his way to the door.   
Dawn quickly ran to the top of the stairs so that he wouldn't see her. He   
looked back at Buffy. "I guess I'll be seeing you in my crypt soon, Slayer?"   
She threw a pillow at him which he knocked aside. He took one last look at   
her and gave a small laugh before walking out of the door, slamming it behind   
him.   
  
Dawn ran into her room when she heard Buffy coming up the stairs and jumped   
into bed, pulling the sheets up over her. There was a knock on the door. "Who   
is it?" Dawn called pretending she didn't know.   
  
"It's me," Buffy said on the other side. "Can I come in?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Please..."   
  
"If you have to..."   
  
The door opened slightly and let some light into the dark room. Buffy walked   
in and sat on the edge of her sister's bed. She looked at her sadly. "I'm   
sorry about earlier," she began. "I guess I feel I have to, y'know, check up   
on you all the time but I should realise you're not a kid anymore."   
  
"Look... Buffy, I..."   
  
"No, Dawn... I'm really sorry. I've done a lot of things I regret since...   
since I was brought back and I don't want you to think I don't love you..."   
Buffy moved her and forward and began to stroke Dawn's hair. "I've just been   
through a lot and sometimes I just snap."   
  
Her little sister shrugged. "Well, I guess we're both guilty of that. I'm   
sorry too."   
  
"For what?"   
  
She wanted to tell Buffy. She wanted to confess everything that she'd done   
with the demon but apart from the guilt and shame she just didn't want to   
give her sister something else to worry about on top of what she had on her   
mind already. "Nothing," she smiled sadly.   
  
Buffy nodded and made her way towards her own room. "Thank you," she said   
before shutting the door behind her. Through the thin walls, Dawn could hear   
her sister crying to herself before drifting off to sleep hoping that there   
would be no nightmares.   
  
* * *   
  
It was around three in the morning when the demon entered the house. He   
stopped at the stairs and looked up, knowing that's where the girl would be   
sleeping right now. A smile crossed his lips as he took one step up before   
stopping. He had to get on with his job. It would make everything a lot   
easier.   
  
He moved through the living room into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator,   
he took out several containers of milk and juice before laying them out on   
the table. His hand moved into his ragged jacket and pulled out a vial   
containing a blue liquid. Carefully unscrewing each of the containers, he   
poured a generous amount of the serum into each one, swirling it around so   
it would mix properly.   
  
Once he had put it in everything he could find he put the vial away and   
carefully made his way towards the door, taking one last glance up the stairs   
before hearing the door open. He moved against the wall and managed to blend   
into the shadows as a red haired girl walked in looking very tired. She   
worked her way up the stairs while the demon disappeared safely through the   
exit.   
  
* * *   
  
By the time Dawn woke up, Buffy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She   
turned to her and smiled but it was clear from the dark marks under her eyes   
that she hadn't got much sleep. "Juice?"   
  
Dawn nodded. "Apple. Have we got apple?"   
  
"I went down the store yesterday," her sister replied as she pulled two   
glasses from a cupboard and poured out the contents of one of the cartons   
into them before handing one to Dawn. "Willow was supposed to but I guess   
she had other things on her mind."   
  
"How is Willow?" the dark haired girl asked. "Y'know with the no magic."   
  
"Fine... Finding it a little difficult but I can see why," Buffy took a sip   
from her glass as she prepared cereal and covering it with milk. "She came   
some kinda late last night... I think she was with Xander and Anya."   
  
Dawn started working at her breakfast. "So what're you doing today?" she   
asked. "What with it being Saturday and all?"   
  
"Work. Got burgers to flip, customers to put up with" Buffy replied.   
"Sometimes I wish vamps came out at night. She smiled at her sister "But I   
guess you'll be out causing trouble and all," she added before glancing at   
her watch. "Damn! I better be going!" She knocked back her juice in one and   
ran out.   
  
Dawn watched her go and frowned. "On my own again. What a surprise." She went   
into the living room, flicking on the TV and relaxing in the sofa. Strange   
feelings began to watch over her as she closed her eyes and began to remember   
the night before with Horfan. Instead of feeling ashamed, she began to want   
it again. She wanted his two hard cocks filling both of her tight holes,   
pumping in and out of her, letting her body explode with intense feelings of   
pleasure.   
  
The young girl opened her eyes and looked towards the door. She needed him   
again!   
  
* * *   
  
Around thirty minutes later, Dawn found herself wandering in the direction   
of Willie's place a second time. In the day it really did seem like a normal   
bar and unlike at night she may have found it difficult getting in there. No   
doubt cops would notice a fifteen year old walking into a den of alcohol in   
broad daylight if they happened to be around.   
  
Thankfully it wasn't as difficult as she'd expected and soon she was in   
the dark alleyway near the entrance as a strange creature left it and   
disappeared into an open sewer drain. Feeling a little braver than she had   
the night before, Dawn pushed the door open and walked in. Strange. The   
odd smell inside was familiar to her now and not half as bad. Willie stood   
behind the bar serving a customer who had his back to her. She walked up   
to Willie and asked him where Horfan was.   
  
"Look, kid... last night... well, it was a one off and I don't think you   
oughta..."   
  
The person with his back to Dawn turned around. It was Spike. He seemed   
just as shocked to see her there as she was to see him. "Little Bit?" She   
wanted to get away right now and avoid the embarrassment but that it was   
clearly too late for that. He glared at her. "What're you doing here? Big   
sis ain't gonna be happy to find out you're hanging around in this bloody   
dump."   
  
"Look... Spike... I..." she stammered. Okay, running for it might be an   
option but he'd probably still tell Buffy. "I... I..."   
  
"And I take it this isn't your first visit?" he asked. "From what Willie was   
saying you were around here yesterday, huh?" Dawn nodded nervously. "This   
ain't a nice place for you humans, you should know better than to come here."   
  
"You do! So why can't I?"   
  
"Well I'm a bleedin' vampire ain't I? Only decent place in this town I can   
come for a pint of blood. You, on the other hand, should be wasting time   
down the mall or beating up old ladies like fifteen year olds are supposed   
to these days." He took a sip from the pint glass and looked back at her.   
"And who did you say you were looking for? Horfan was it? Name sounds   
familiar."   
  
"Some new guy in town," Willie interjected. "Bilasia demon I think."   
  
"Bilasia?" Spike asked. "The ones that drink their own piss... makes them   
more virile? Jesus, Niblet, you really don't wanna mess with those. Way I   
hear it coupla centuries ago they used to go around feeding human girls   
their, well, you know, and for some reason it made them horny as hell. I   
remember a Bilasia back in the twenties who had a whole harem of girls   
your age... you wanna keep away from those buggers. Now g..." Spike looked   
carefully at Dawn who was beginning to sway, not able to keep her eyes   
open. "What is it? He didn't make you drink anything... did he?"   
  
"Look... I'm fine... I just..." She began to feel a little dizzy. Just as   
she was about to collapse, Spike grabbed her. "God, it's hot in here..."   
  
"Have you drunk anything odd today, pet?" he asked urgently. "C'mon, tell   
me..." but she was already unconscious.   
  
* * *   
  
Dawn came back to her senses in Spike's crypt feeling the sudden urge to get   
the same satisfaction she had the night before. Horfan wasn't around but she   
could see someone who could do the job for her. Spike sat in the corner   
smoking when he noticed her beginning to stir.   
  
"You okay, Little Bit?" he enquired. "Your place was locked and I knew I   
couldn't exactly carry you there in broad daylight without burning up so I   
brought you here through the sewers."   
  
"That... that's okay," Dawn said as she eyed the attractive vampire up and   
down. "I like it here anyway. Nice place... good looking guy..." She moved   
forward and grabbed his crotch. "Not ready yet? I'm sure I can do something   
about that."   
  
"No... don't do that," Spike said as he pulled back. "It just ain't right.   
You must've been affected by... uh..." Dawn wrapped her arms around him and   
pulled his face towards hers, kissing him deeply. He tried to put up a fight   
but she pushed him back against the wall. Her tongue was in his mouth now   
and he didn't know what to do. He pushed her away. "You can't do this!"   
  
"Come on Spike," she smiled. "You do it to Buffy... I saw you last night..."   
  
"Yuh-you did?" He was getting nervous now. "It's not what you think..."   
  
"So you just shoved your dick in her and fucked her brains out... Nothing out   
of the norm, huh?" She began to rub his chest. "You know those monks made her   
out of me... so I guess I'm her in a way."   
  
"You're not... you're different from her..."   
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out, huh?" Dawn grinned as she got down   
on her knees in from of the vampire and pulled his cock out. He wasn't hard   
yet, nerves no doubt, but as soon as she took it in her hands she felt   
something. "Hello there..." she said seductively. "I guess you are   
interested."   
  
"S-so what if I am?" Spike stammered. "Aaaaahhh..." Dawn began to work her   
mouth around his penis which was slowly beginning to get harder as her tongue   
lapped at it with newfound expertise.   
  
"See... thought you were... Come on Spike... you're evil or so you tell us.   
You hate all of Buffy's friends don't you? You know how to hurt them without   
your chip activating and you know exactly how to do it... do what you want   
with me..."   
  
Spike grabbed the back of Dawn's head suddenly and began to thrust into her.   
This was more like it! Her head bobbed back and forth as she gobbled the   
vampire's erection, sucking, tonguing and massaging it in every way possible.   
His eyes closed as he knew he was about to cum. The Slayer's kid sister was   
giving him head... he couldn't believe it. This was so wrong but she was   
right. He was bad... evil... How could he have forgotten that?   
  
Dawn felt Spike's manhood touch the back of her throat and she gagged a   
little but it was nowhere near as big as Horfan's so there wasn't much   
difficulty. She pulled it out of her mouth and ran her tongue up the long   
shaft, teasing the head with it. Just as she flicked it over the tip she   
felt a spurt of cold vampire cum splash her in the face, followed by   
another which hit her cheek. She quickly let his cock slide back into her   
mouth as she took another three blasts in it and swallowed straight away.   
  
Taking it out again she looked up at Spike and grinned. "Yummy," she said,   
licking her lips and rubbing the cum on her face around and licking it from   
the lip of her finger. "Got anymore where that came from?"   
  
Spike growled as he pushed her back onto the top of the tomb in the centre   
of the crypt. He quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down with expert   
precision. These were quickly followed by her panties as he spread her legs   
and gazed at her still slightly red pussy which hadn't recovered from the   
brutal fucking she'd received the night before. He moved his finger towards   
her clit and began to rub it until it became enflamed and she was bucking   
her hips towards his mouth. "Lick me! Suck me! Use your tongue!" she moaned.   
He quickly followed that lead and moved his face between her legs, flicking   
his tongue over clit and around the pink lips. She groaned louder and louder   
as the warm sensations filled her up until she was ready to explode. Spike   
began to nibble on her clit as she continued to buck against him, trying bury   
her mound in his face as he drove her utterly wild. "God! Yes! Keep going!"   
she called out. "Yes! That's the spot! That's the... uuuuhhhhhhhh...." He   
head fell back as she came loudly, pushing herself further towards Spike's   
waiting mouth.   
  
He moved back a few feet as he looked at Dawn, still panting and clearly not   
yet sated. Just looked at the young girl with her legs spread before him   
suddenly made his cock hard again. Her eyes lightened up as she saw him   
rubbing it slowly. "I could think of something else you could do with that,"   
she smiled. Spike grinned and flashed his teeth as he lifted Dawn up and   
pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he   
impaled his throbbing member into her wet hole.   
  
Spike pounded his dick into the waiting pussy of his lover's little sister   
as she started to moan loudly. "Oh God yes!" she said under her breath before   
suddenly becoming louder as she bounced up and down on his thick shaft.   
"Fuck me! Yes! Harder! Make me feel your hard cock inside me!" She seemed to   
be enjoying every minute of it. Spike continued to grind into her as he   
buried his face into her small breasts and sucked her nipples hard. Her head   
thrust back with a passionate frenzy as she moaned again. With one last pump   
Spike shot his load into her pussy and slowly let her go down the wall before   
pulling out.   
  
Between heavy breaths, Dawn sat back and relaxed. "That was fun..." she said   
in a husky voice. "It's weird... but I could do it all over again.." She   
moved closer towards him on all fours. "Come on... let's do it again."   
  
Spike looked down at the naked girl in front of him and showers of guilt   
suddenly washed over him. He grabbed her clothes and threw them to her. "Put   
them on!" he ordered her. "This didn't happen. Put them on and go..."   
  
"What?" she asked. "Come on... do me again..."   
  
"Go!" he shouted as he turned away to face the wall. He punched it hard. Dawn   
quickly pulled on her panties and jeans. She went over to him and touched his   
shoulder.   
  
"Some other time maybe?" he grinned before grabbing his butt and walking   
straight out, the door to the crypt slamming behind her.   
  
Spike let himself fall to the ground. "...protect her... I was supposed to   
protect her. Damn it! Damn Balasia demon!" He buried his face in his hands.   
  
* * *   
  
Dawn returned home and went straight into the kitchen, washing her face and   
hands. What had she just done? What had she let herself do? Opening the   
fridge, she pulled out a carton of milk and took a few gulps to wash away   
the taste in the mouth. Putting it back it dawned on her that she may never   
be able to talk to Spike again. God. What was wrong with her? First last   
night with Horfan and now with Spike.   
  
Then it dawned on her. What Spike told her. That drink Horfan gave her in   
Willie's the night before. It must have contained his... eeeww! His pee.   
Obviously it had just affected her again but it wouldn't happen a third time   
without another dose, surely. She was safe and all she had to do was make it   
up with Spike. She took one more mouthful of milk before putting it away and   
going up to her room... 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy was feeling a little antsy. Ever since she's come into Doublemeat   
Palace for another day of work things had been a little odd. Every guy she   
noticed she had found herself inadvertently flirting with whether she wanted   
to or not. She stood behind the counter, eyeing up all of the men she saw   
from around twelve to seventy before realising how wrong this was. She'd   
been working too hard. That was it. Maybe now would be a good time to take   
a break.   
  
"Sophie... can you cover for me... I'm feeling a bit... weird," she called   
out to her co-worker who quickly took her place at the cash register. Buffy   
walked out to the staff cloakroom and sat down. Everything around her   
suddenly became brighter. The walls started spinning. She wanted to run to   
the bathroom to throw up but couldn't move her legs. She felt faint. Before   
she knew anything else everything went black.   
  
* * *   
  
Dawn got into her room and closed the door behind her. She was still wet all   
over from the shower she just had and was thinking over everything she had   
just done with Spike. She felt that she should be feeling incredibly guilty   
and ashamed about it yet as time went by it was quite the opposite. She   
wanted to experience it again. Although Spike wasn't as well equipped as   
Horfan he certainly knew how to please her. Maybe there'd be someone else   
out there who could do just the same... only better.   
  
She heard someone coming up the stairs. "Buffy?" she called out. "Is that   
you?" The door opened slightly and Willow walked in looking a little shaky.   
Dawn smiled sympathetically. "Hey Willow. How're you doing?"   
  
"Fine... I guess," the redhead shrugged. She hadn't done any magic for weeks   
now and it was really getting to her. "The withdrawal symptoms are getting a   
little bit better," she said forcing a smile as she came into Dawn's room.   
"Well, they were until today."   
  
"How come?" Dawn asked, clearly concerned as her mind was taken away from the   
pleasures of the flesh.   
  
"Maybe it's just a bad day but it's odd. Y'know like there's hundreds of tiny   
demons crawling around my insides..."   
  
"Let's hope they're not real demons," Dawn smiled. "Y'know with the Hellmouth   
and all."   
  
"Yeah," Willow replied as she sat down next to Dawn. "Maybe it's just   
something I ate..." She began to slowly stroke the younger girl's hair.   
"You've just washed it?"   
  
"Yuh-huh," Dawn replied. "Why'd you ask?"   
  
"I don't know," Willow said, her voice becoming slightly dreamier. "It's just   
nice... smooth..."   
  
Dawn looked at Willow. Something was wrong here. It's like she was infected   
by a Bilasia demon like she had been for the past day or so. She felt she   
should have been scared yet being this close to Willow... smelling the faint   
aroma of incense on her skin which hadn't gone away despite all the amount   
of time that had gone without her touching any... it made her feel good. More   
than good. Fantastic.   
  
The young girl moved closer to Willow, parting her lips slightly. Willow   
didn't move away, but rather brought her own lips in contact with Dawn's. She   
felt the witch's tongue move into her mouth and begin to massage her own.   
Dawn reacted by doing the same. She moved her arms around Willow to bring her   
closer, feeling her breasts press against her body.   
  
Willow moved away from the kiss. "Dawnie..." she began. "Are you okay with   
this?" Dawn nodded. "It's just I feel so... God, maybe it's a spell or   
something... I..." She pushed her best friend's little sister onto the bed.   
"I want you so badly."   
  
"You've got me," Dawn gasped as she felt Willow's hands unzip her pants.   
  
* * *   
  
Buffy slowly came to. It took a while for her vision to come back but the   
first thing she saw was Perry, a new kid who had just started working at   
Doublemeat Palace. He was about 18 and was saving up to get through his   
first year at college. Buffy hadn't really got along with him but he clearly   
had a crush on her. Right now he seemed more concerned about her wellbeing   
than anything else.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her to sit up properly. "You must've   
been in here about half and hour. I just came in here on my break..."   
  
Buffy tried to get to her feet but Perry was in her way. "Look, I need to   
get back to work... if I've been out for so long then..."   
  
"Maybe you should just sit down for a bit longer. You're probably still a   
bit weak."   
  
"Weak?" Buffy retorted. "Weak? I'll show you weak." Not knowing what she was   
doing, she jumped to her feet and pushed the boy into the wall hard, knocking   
the air out of him. Suddenly she moved in closer and forced her lips against   
his. She didn't know what she was doing but at that time it was certainly the   
right thing to do. Perry struggled at first but finally accepted the kiss as   
he tried to wrap his arms around her. Buffy pulled away and frowned. "No   
touching. Not yet, anyway." She nodded towards the door to the staff room.   
"Lock it."   
  
"Wha?" the boy floundered. "Lock it?"   
  
"You heard me. Lock the fucking thing already!"   
  
He quickly went about following her orders, closing the door that led into   
the main part of DMP and locking it. He turned around and his jaw almost hit   
the floor. Buffy slowly untied her restricting uniform and let it fall to   
the floor, revealing her breasts, pushed together by a black silk bra. She   
stepped out of the pile of clothes and began to rub her crotch over her   
panties. "What?" she cooed. "Haven't you seen a girl in her underwear   
before?"   
  
"Yuh-yeah..." he stammered. "But not... not y'know..."   
  
"In the..." she stepped towards Perry until she was just inches away from   
him. "Flesh?" He nodded nervously. "Well here's your first chance. Strip."   
  
"What?" his eyes opened wider than they already were as they remained fixed   
on Buffy's cleavage.   
  
"Strip. Y'know. Verb. To remove one's clothes."   
  
"I... I..."   
  
"I mean, how the hell are you gonna fuck my brains out wearing those clothes?   
I mean, sure, practical for flipping burgers but hardly a turn on." Buffy   
walked up to Perry and ripped his uniform from his body leaving him in a   
plain white T-shirt. She quickly pulled his pants down to find him already   
nursing a pretty intense erection. "Hello. What do we have here?" she smiled   
as she took it in her hands under the material of his boxers and began to   
stroke it. She pulled it out and nodded. Not too bad. Seven inches. Kinda   
average. She quickly took it into her mouth and started to run her tongue up   
and down the shaft. She followed this up by licking around the head, jerking   
him off as she did then in one quick swoop took the whole length all the way   
into her mouth until it touched her throat. It was then she felt the warm cum   
hit her tonsils. She swallowed another few spurts as Perry shot his load into   
her mouth. She pulled his cock out and a line of semen stuck to her lip. She   
licked it up and looked up at the boy shaking her head. "Now that wasn't very   
good was it?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I was..."   
  
"Over exited?" Buffy finished his sentence. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out."   
She moved back into the seat and spread her legs a little, just enough to get   
his attention again. "Now how about doing me a little favour while you get   
your... strength back?"   
  
* * *   
  
Willow kneeled down between Dawn's legs and looked at her now exposed pussy.   
"Oh, wait a minute... what do we have here?" She looked at the wetness that   
covered the young girl's pussy which had built up over the past few minutes.   
"Looks like I'm not alone."   
  
Dawn's entire body tingled as Willow's tongue licked the warm fluid from   
around the glistening pink lips. "Mmm..." she smiled. Her head moved down   
between the girl's legs again and began to lick harder, biting the lips   
lightly. Dawn threw her head back and sighed loudly as the witch continued   
to suck and nibble until she found the right spot and started to focus on   
it. Dawn's body began to fill with guilty pleasure. Her pussy began to   
tingle as it got wetter because of the feel of Willow's tongue inside it.   
  
"You're loving this aren't you?" Willow cooed as she slowly moved her fingers   
towards the opening of Dawn's now soaking wet hole. "Now what do you think I   
could do with these?" she teased as she moved them in circles around the pink   
lips. Dawn began to breathe heavily as her moans became louder. So this was   
what it felt like, she thought. This was what Tara used to feel every night.   
She wanted those fingers inside her now. She couldn't control herself. There   
was something wrong here but... but...   
  
Another pang of pleasure ripped through her as one of Willow's nails   
accidentally touched her clit. This was too good to be true. Those fingers...   
what Willow could do with them... what she could do to her with them! Her   
mind began to be invaded with lustful thoughts as it became almost impossible   
to ignore them any longer. Willow could sense this and looked up once more   
with a smile on her face. "What do you want me to do with this?" she said,   
licking Dawn's juices from the tip of her finger.   
  
Dawn's voice quivered with erotic excitement. "Put it inside me..."   
  
"What else do you say, Dawnie?"   
  
"Please..." Dawn bit her lip as she felt the finger move away from her   
wetness, wanting it not only touching her but deep inside her.   
  
With that, Willow thrust three of her fingers into Dawn's hole and began to   
pump them in and out rhythmically. Dawn grabbed onto the sheets of her bed,   
her fingers digging into the fabric and she pushed her pelvis towards each   
one of the thrusts. It felt so good! Just like a cock... no! Better! Willow   
seemed to be able to do more with her hands than any man could do with a   
cock. She closed her eyes as the pleasure rippled through her. Her fingers   
moved towards her breasts as she began to play with her nipples while her   
sister's friend fingered her to orgasm. "Ahhhhhh..." She moaned.   
"Ooooooooh..." as every push sent her closer and closer to the edge.   
  
Suddenly the fingers inside her began to rub her clit faster and faster and   
the friction sent her over the top, giving her a massive orgasm. Her mind   
drifted from the worry of something being wrong with the situation and onto   
the further excitement she was receiving as Willow's fingers went all the way   
into her. Willow pulled one hand out of her and inserted four fingers of the   
other to keep it up. "Lick it... go on," she smiled at Dawn as she moved her   
free hand towards the fifteen-year-old's face. Dawn eagerly lapped up her   
own juices. It tasted so good and just the thought of licking up her own cum   
coupled with the continued pounding her cunt was receiving sent her over the   
edge a second time.   
  
With one last movement, Willow took out her fingers and kissed all the way   
up Dawn's body, over her belly and stopping to suck lightly on each of her   
breasts then up her neck until reached her lips. The two women's tongues met   
and they began to kiss. Willow sat herself on Dawn's lap and wrapped her   
hands around her head as their lips locked passionately. The redhead pulled   
away quickly leaving Dawn gasping for breath.   
  
* * *   
  
On the other side of town, Buffy was forcing Perry's face into her crotch as   
he licked and sucked at her pussy while she told him exactly what to do.   
"Yes.. lick there... yes... that's the spot..." she hissed in a husky voice.   
"Yessss... God yes!" He tongued her clit like an expert now yet only a few   
minutes before he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to be doing.   
"Yeah... lick my pussy..." she moaned. "Suck my clit... suck it... yessss!"   
He took the tiny button in his mouth and sucked lightly. Buffy pushed him   
in further and he was clearly gasping for breath but she wasn't letting go   
until he... until he... "Aaaaahhhh...." she gasped as she came suddenly,   
letting go of the boy's head and thrusting her pussy into his face one last   
time.   
  
"Y'know, Perry," she purred. "I think you're getting back on form." She   
looked down to see him sporting an erection again. "And I think it's time   
we gave you a test run."   
  
"I.. I.." he stammered. "I haven't, y'know, done this... before."   
  
"You gotta start somewhere," Buffy grinned as she grabbed the boy and pulled   
him towards her. "Stick it in me! Go on!"   
  
He moved forward a little nervously. Buffy pushed her legs further apart to   
give him a better look at her sopping wet hole as he pushed his cock between   
the pink lips and all the way in. "That's right," the Slayer cooed. "Now   
start pumping me. Go on. Fuck me!" He began to push his hard rod in and out   
of her as Buffy's body rocked each time he went deep into her body.   
  
She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him closer to her as he continued   
to pound her wet pussy. She wanted it rough, hard. That's how she liked it   
these days... with Spike. This boy wasn't Spike. He was inexperienced yet she   
liked that. It gave her an edge. She was in control here for the first time.   
And he was warm. She felt it each time his cock moved in and out of her. He   
was alive and his heart was pounding with lust as he found himself able to   
screw the object of his desire.   
  
Buffy locked her lips with Perry as the intense fucking continued. She forced   
her tongue into his mouth once more as she thrust her body down onto his cock   
each time he pushed up. The lustful look on her face was slowly overcome by   
bliss as her hands wrapped around Perry's body as the intense screwing   
brought her to her orgasm.   
  
"God! Yes!" she hissed. "Fuck me! Yes. Fuck my hole! Fuck my... aaaahhh..."   
  
Her pussy tightened around the hard cock inside her and began to milk it as   
much as she could, feeling the hot cum shoot up into her. She continued to   
ride him until he had finished shooting his load and looked at her with an   
exhausted look on his face. "Good boy," she smiled as she nibbled at his ear   
lobe.   
  
* * *   
  
Back in the Summer's house, Dawn kneeled on the floor as Willow's hands   
pushed her face into her pink shaven crotch. The young girl lapped hungrily   
at it as she was slowly guided to the most sensitive areas. Willow reclined   
back onto the bed and spread her legs further apart giving Dawn more room   
to lick and suck at her. She closed her eyes and moaned contentedly.   
  
"Ooooohhh..." Willow came with another long moan. She let her grip on the   
back of Dawn's head loosen and the girl looked up at her with lips still   
glistening with the Willow's juices.   
  
"Is this good?" she asked.   
  
"God yes!" Willow sighed. "Now keep going... please..."   
  
The scent of her pussy was so strong. Dawn stretched her tongue out towards   
Willow's waiting pussy. She tasted the now familiar juices. She licked slowly   
up the moist slit sending a shiver through Willow's body before moving her   
tongue around the enflamed clitoris. She sucked at it lightly before   
increasing the pressure more and more. The red headed witch began to moan a   
little louder.   
  
Dawn's hands travelled up Willow's body until they reached her round, pink   
breasts. She began to play with the pink nipples as she continued to suck at   
her clit. The harder she sucked the tighter Willow's grip on the sheets   
became. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself calling out. She didn't want   
to let all out yet but one more tweak of her nipples and she felt another   
orgasm thundering through her body. It was too much. "Ahhhhhhhhh...   
oooooohhhhhhh..." The scream as the last wave of it hit her took Dawn by   
surprise. She backed off a little before looking up again.   
  
"Dawnie... that was... that was amazing..."   
  
"Yeah?" Dawn smiled. "I'm not finished yet." She moved up Willow's body and   
began to kiss around her pink nipples while slowly massaging her breasts.   
Focusing on each she began to suck lightly on each breast while continuing   
to work her hands on the other before moving one down back between her legs,   
rubbing the witch's clit quickly, increasing the sexual excitement that was   
building up in both of their bodies. Willow began to moan and sigh once more   
as she felt the girl's fingers working her pussy like an expert. Her entire   
body rocked as wave after wave shot through her. She pushed Dawn down between   
her legs again, forcing her mouth towards her hole as the juices began to   
build up. Dawn lapped them up eagerly as she began to play with her own clit,   
bringing herself to orgasm as she continued to lick lean the hole in front of   
her.   
  
* * *   
  
Buffy pulled off Perry's body and looked around. He couldn't believe what had   
just happened. It was amazing. It was... He was brought back to his senses   
when she threw his clothes at him. "Put them on," she ordered. "And don't   
talk about this to anyone."   
  
"But..."   
  
"It didn't happen... it won't happen again."   
  
"But..." he pleaded. "I thought..."   
  
"Get outta here now!" she shouted. He quickly pulled his clothes on faster   
than he had ever done before. "Now!" He ran to the door and unlocked it   
before disappearing into the kitchens of Doublemeat Palace. Buffy closed the   
door quietly behind him then sat down. What had just come over her? Why had   
she pounced on some guy she barely knew and didn't even like? God, she could   
almost explain the relationship she was having with Spike but this... this   
was just odd.   
  
She looked down at her naked body as she gathered up her clothes and began to   
slowly put them back on. Coming back from the dead had really screwed her up   
so much. She wanted to live and enjoy living but every encounter she had was   
just meaningless. Putting her bra and panties into her back and pulling her   
uniform over her body she looked towards the door and sighed. She just hoped   
these strange urges wouldn't come over her again.   
  
* * *   
  
Willow leaned back on the bed, holding Dawn in her arms. She had a contented   
smile on her face. The girl looked up her. "You okay?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah..." Willow sighed. "This was so... wonderful. I needed this. I really   
did. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed Dawn lightly on the lips. "I never   
thought I'd be this happy after Tara..." Her face dropped and she pulled away   
from Dawn.   
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "It's Tara... isn't it... you miss her?"   
  
"Yes... no... Not that. Something's wrong here. Do you really think this   
would... should have happened?"   
  
"It was good... amazing even. How could it not?"   
  
"We weren't in control of our bodies, Dawn... It's like a spell was cast over   
us?" She got up and began to pace around the room naked. "Think about it."   
  
"I'm thinking," Dawn sighed as she admired Willow's breasts and red bush.   
"I'm thinking quite a lot..."   
  
"Dawnie, no..." the witch told her as she gathered up her clothes. "I think   
we better go downstairs now. Wait for Buffy to come back. She'll know what to   
do, I'm sure of it."   
  
The girl just shrugged as she followed Willow down, half of her knowing that   
she was right and the other half wanting to do it all over again. "Maybe it   
won't happen again," she shrugged knowing that this may not be the case.   
  
* * *   
  
Outside, hidden in the bushes, the demon Horfan stood watching as the two   
girls got into the kitchen, taking pouring out several glasses of spiked   
juice. He smiled. This was even better than he'd expected. Now he was   
preparing three of them for his service. Things were going well. And while   
the two girls were busy upstairs he had increased the dosage in all of the   
food in the house. Within hours they would be insatiable nymphs, willing   
to do anything that extra bit of pleasure. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xander Harris sat at the table in the centre Magic Box with various books   
spread out in front of him for research reasons. They had all been cast aside   
as useless and he now found himself flicking through the pages of a comic   
he'd picked up at a newsstand on the way from the construction site. They'd   
finished early for the day and decided to come and surprise Anya who he had   
found too busy for any free time as she desperately tried to give all of the   
customers what they wanted.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours she closed the latch and turned the sign   
in the door to "CLOSED" and looked back at her fiance. "Another day, more   
money for the cash register," she smiled as she walked behind the desk and   
squealed with happiness as she saw how much they had made.   
  
"Y'know, Ahn," Xander grinned as he put the comic down and walked towards   
her. "After all that work I think you deserve to go home and have me treat   
you, don't you?"   
  
"I have to stay here... to count all the money... I can't leave until it's   
all done." She frowned. "If Giles hadn't left it in such a state I wouldn't   
have to do all of this but, you know, it's important."   
  
"Sure it is honey," he replied as he got behind her and began kissing her   
neck. "But if you can't leave the store then I better... treat you... here."   
  
"Xander!" she exclaimed as his hands wrapped around her, moving them down   
between her legs. "Well, if you insist..." He moved his fingers under her   
panties as he began to work on her pussy, rubbing them up and down the slit   
until she was starting to get wet and they could slip right into her with   
no effort at all. She began to moan quietly as he started to pump two of   
his fingers in and out of her hole, increasing in speed as he went. "That's   
right..." she sighed. "Stick your fingers in my hole. Keep doing it... Yes!   
That's it! That's it!" She reached around to grab him, pulling him closer   
to kiss while he continued finger fuck her with all his might. Her hips   
began to thrust down onto his hands as he tried to keep up with her. "Come   
on, Xander," she sighed. "Give me more!" She quickly inserted another finger,   
which he used to spread to spread her pussy open while he worked at her clit   
with his thumb. She moved back into him, her ass rubbing against his hard on   
which his pants were barely able to keep under control.   
  
Anya pulled away, letting Xander's fingers come out of her, still dripping   
with her glistening fluids. She took has hand and took one finger into her   
mouth, then the second one and finally the third as she cleaned them off.   
Quickly moving her hands into his pants she finally released his throbbing   
erection and began to jerk him off while he just stood there enjoying every   
minute of it. She began to work at pulling down her panties and got ready   
to impale her on his long spike. Grabbing the woman by the waist, Xander   
pushed her up onto the desk. "No! The merchandise!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Screw the merchandise," Xander panted as he prepared to enter her.   
  
"How about screwing me?" Anya winked. With that he thrust his cock into her   
and began to move back and forth, pulling out all the way then forcing it   
back into her dripping wet hole. She sat on the counter of the magic shop   
while her entire body rocked with each entry. Pulling Xander closer to her   
to get more of him inside, Anya began to groan as the pace at which he   
pounded her pussy began to increase. It really got better every time they   
did it. The fierce fucking continued as Anya pulled off her top and pushed   
Xander's face into her breasts. He began to suck on her pink nipples as he   
continued to push her to even higher excitement.   
  
"God... Ahn... I'm think I'm gonna..." he closed his eyes. Anya quickly   
pulled his ready-to-explode cock out of her and got off the counter onto   
her knees and began to move her mouth up and down the long shaft with   
expertise. She knew it was going to happen any second now. She tickled   
the tip of his cock with her tongue before taking it all the way down to   
her throat, feeling it throb inside her mouth as load after load of warm   
cum hit the back of her mouth and slid down her throat. She looked up to   
see his eyes closed and a lopsided smile formed on his lips as he grabbed   
her head and let another few shots go straight down into her belly.   
  
She pulled his cock out of her mouth and licked all of the cum from around   
it. Getting to her feet, Anya help Xander put his meat away as she adjusted   
her clothing. She gave him a naughty grin then looked at the books in front   
of her again. "Now I finish work," she told him. "How about getting back   
home ready for me and..."   
  
She almost jumped as the phone behind her began to ring. Running to it she   
picked it up and spoke between breathless pants. "Magic Box... you're one   
stop sp..." She paused for a while listening to the person on the other end.   
"Right... and why him?" Another pause. "Oh." She waited a little longer,   
getting more impatient as the conversation went on. "Well make sure he's   
back by ten. We have sex planned. Thank you." She put the phone back down.   
  
"Who was it?" Xander asked.   
  
"Willow," Anya replied. "She says there's something wrong at Buffy's place   
and wants you there now."   
  
"Did she say what? I mean are we talking demons or just a doorframe they want   
me to fix?"   
  
"Not sure but it sounded pretty urgent."   
  
Xander shrugged. "Better get down there then. I'll see you back at the   
apartment."   
  
"I'll be naked for you," she smiled.   
  
"Can't wait." He leaned over and kissed her before grabbing his jacket and   
making his way out into the now dark Sunnydale street.   
  
* * *   
  
The lights in the Summers house seemed to off when Xander walked in, pushing   
the door open carefully. "Guys?" he asked. "Will? Buff? You in here   
somewhere?" Looking around he noticed a trail of candles making their way up   
the stairs. "Uh, Will, don't want to be untrusting guy and all but I hope   
you're not doing magic here..."   
  
Grabbing an umbrella that was resting near the door he carefully made his way   
up the stairs. Something was wrong here... really wrong. The candles seemed   
to lead to Willow's room, which was slightly ajar. "Will? You in there?" he   
asked cautiously as he pushed it open with his makeshift weapon. As he looked   
in he was expecting to see a demon or at least the horrific result of a demon   
attack but what he did see was a lot more confusing.   
  
Dawn and Willow sat on the bed, waiting for him. Willow wore a black corset   
that was almost pushing her breasts out over the top and leather jeans she   
must have borrowed from Buffy while Dawn had a small red top and a short   
skirt on. She smiled at him.   
  
"So, uh, what's the problem?" he asked, noticing there was definitely   
something wrong with the situation. "Anya said..."   
  
"We think we've been poisoned," Willow began. "We're not sure how exactly."   
  
"Poisoned?" Xander began to panic. "Are you... are you gonna be okay?"   
  
"Not that kind of poison, silly..." Dawn said. "Nothing dangerous."   
  
"And you called me here because..."   
  
Willow handed him a glass, which he took. Sniffing it, he just shrugged.   
"Orange... possibly with a hint of grapefruit and maybe even a smidgen of   
watermelon. And this is supposed to be poisoned?" Willow nodded. "So what   
does it do?"   
  
"Nothing as far as I can tell," the witch said.   
  
"This is just silly, Will," he began. "You're just messing with me right? I   
mean, you've got some surprise birthday thing planned? You've known me for   
years... my birthday's not for another two months."   
  
"Drink it then," Dawn smiled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yeah. Drink it if there's nothing wrong and go back to Anya."   
  
Xander shook his head and almost laughed. "So this is what it's all about? I   
thought you got over your problems with Anya last year? And why with the   
teaming up? This isn't fair." He took the glass and downed it in one. "Look.   
I've done it. Now tell me the real prob... prob.. pro..." He suddenly began   
to get dizzy. Willow stopped him from falling and helped him onto the bed.   
"What's in that stuff... Man... I feel..." A smile crossed his lips. "I   
feel... wow... This is some kind of potion, right? You're not supposed to   
be... heh... doing magic you know." His eyes almost rolled into the back of   
his head as he began to groan.   
  
"Report me then," Willow grinned. "It's not my doing anyway."   
  
Xander looked at Dawn who shook her head. He tried to scold her but it was   
too much. "You know not to take strange mystical stuff off stra... hooboy."   
  
Dawn smiled at Willow. "Reckon he's ready?" she said as she moved her hand   
along Xander's chest. Willow nodded. "Good. I thought he wasn't going to take   
the stuff for a second there."   
  
Willow leaned closer to Xander and whispered in his ear. "We're not exactly   
sure what that is but Dawnie has a few ideas. Something to do with a Bilasia   
demon. Everything seems to be affected. I don't care really. Weird, huh?" Her   
hand moved down between his legs and began to rub his developing erection.   
She glanced up at Dawn. "Hmmm... obviously it has a different effect on   
guys... Wanna see?" Dawn nodded as Willow quickly pulled out Xander's cock.   
It was already two inches longer than usual and getting bigger and thicker.   
  
"L-look girls... I feel I should be... y'know... saying something about   
responsibility and... something right about now but... I..." He looked down.   
"Yikes!"   
  
Willow began to jerk him off while Dawn silenced him with a deep, passionate   
kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth while the last remnants of control   
were taking away by the effects of the demon excretion. He grabbed Dawn and   
pulled her closer as he returned the kiss, probing her mouth just as she had   
done to his. His hand moved up her top as he began to massage her small pert   
breasts, feeling her nipples get harder as his skin touched hers.   
  
At the same time, Willow began to lick and suck at his erection which had   
stopped growing at eleven inches long and was almost too thick for the   
redhead to fit into her mouth. She took it as far as she could before   
beginning to bob her head up and down on the long rod. Xander groaned into   
Dawn's mouth as he continued to receive this treatment. Despite being a   
little out of practising giving oral to guys, Willow sure knew what she was   
doing while Dawn seemed far too experienced at getting a guy going but he   
wasn't going to complain.   
  
Dawn broke away from the kiss and began to nibble at his earlobe before   
sucking on his neck just enough to ensure there was a light mark there. From   
here she straddled his torso and ripped his shirt open. Xander could feel her   
juices on his stomach and it was pretty obvious she wasn't wearing panties.   
She began to scrape her nails down his chest, just enough to drive him crazy   
and reach up to grab her breasts again.   
  
"How about I give you a hand with that?" she smiled as she removed her top   
and cast it aside, revealing her forming tits to the young man who moved up   
to suck at the little pink nipples as she wrapped her arms around him,   
pushing him even closer to her body. The aroma... it was so sweet and it was   
driving him wild. He heard Willow choke as his cock seemed to grow even more   
sending another inch down her throat. This was insane! He felt Willow's warm   
mouth envelop his hardness while he continued to work on Dawn's breasts,   
working his tongue in circles around each of her nipples, living a trail of   
glistening saliva.   
  
Dawn pushed Xander away from her as she turned around to join her sister's   
best friend working on his cock. She started licking up the shaft while   
Willow continued to suck. Their lips met in the middle and the two girls   
kissed with the long pole in between their lips. It was driving Xander wild   
with last as he noticed Dawn's ass near his face and could see her pink   
pussy lips shining with the juices that covered them. He moved in closer   
and began to lick the wet slit in front of him, sticking his tongue into   
the once tight hole. Feeling him inside her made Dawn work on his dick even   
more, pushing Willow away so that she could take it into her mouth. Willow   
reluctantly moved away from them and began to play with herself as she   
watched the show being put on in front of her.   
  
Dawn struggled the fit the obscenely thick spike between her lips but once   
she had she started to take more and more of it in as she coated it in   
saliva, making each attempt easier. She closed her eyes as Xander's tongue   
that continued to work on her pussy suddenly his the right spot. She moaned   
loudly with the cock still in her mouth and began to move up and down on it   
even faster. This caused Xander to push his face into her cunt even more as   
he tasted as much of her sweet juices as he could. He knew he was about to   
explode and he wanted to make sure that she did too. He opened up her hole   
a little more with his fingers as he began to nibble at her pussy lips.   
  
While this was happening, Willow sat on the other end of the bed, her legs   
spread as she continued to rub her pussy as fast as she could. The sight in   
front of her was driving her crazy. Even in her wildest dreams she couldn't   
have pictured Buffy's little sister giving Xander the best head he had ever   
received while he ate out her until recently virgin hole. Willow's hands   
started working on her clit, rubbing her fingers around it as she became   
wetter and wetter. "Yes! Suck him off! There's a good girl, Dawnie! Make   
him cum! I know you want to..." she sighed. "God yes... Xander. Lick her   
pussy... lick her fifteen-year-old pussy!"   
  
Dawn's head bucked up and down on his erection she felt herself reaching   
orgasm. She cried out as he sucked at her clit. This just caused him to   
reach his climax. She took his hard cock as far into her mouth as she could   
when it began pulsating over and over as Dawn began feeling the warm cum   
running down into her stomach. Her throat tightened around Xander's   
ejaculating member, successfully intensifying his orgasm and increasing the   
amount of semen shooting from his penis. The cum began to dribble out the   
side of her mouth as she finally pulled it out of her mouth and swallowed   
all that was left in her. To finish off, she sucked what remained off and   
licked the small streak that was running down her lips.   
  
Willow grabbed Dawn and kissed her deeply in order get the salty taste of the   
cum in her own mouth. While they were doing this, Xander realised that even   
though he'd cum he wasn't losing his erection. He quickly positioned himself   
behind Dawn who turned around with a surprised smile on her face when she   
realised what he was about to do. Grabbing her thin waist he pulled her back,   
impaling her wet pussy on his huge cock. She began to thrust back at him to   
fit more of him in as he started to fuck her with all the strength he had.   
  
"Well then," Willow frowned. "If you're so keen on leaving me out I'll just   
have to do something about it..." She pushed Xander back onto the bed so that   
Dawn was sitting up while riding his long, thick hard-on. Willow positioned   
herself above Xander's face so that her red bush and pink lips were just   
inches from his mouth. "Eat me," she ordered. He was only to happy to oblige   
as she moved right onto him so that he could stick his tongue into her. He   
lapped up her cum which she had just worked up while watching the previous   
scene while he continued to impale Dawn who was rocking back and forth on him   
as she tried to fit as much of him into her as possible. Even after receiving   
a major fucking from the two large demon phalluses of Horfan's her hole was   
still a little too tight to let Xander's magically enhanced penis into her.   
He gave her a little help by pushing upwards as she thrust her hips down. She   
called out suddenly. "Oooooooooohhh!" the girl exclaimed as she continued to   
ride his cock with all her strength.   
  
At the same time, Willow was rubbing her pussy in Xander's face as he   
continued to move his tongue in and out of her making her even wetter. She   
moaned quietly as he continued to work on her as she dominated over him. She   
knew she was about to cum soon as she continued to force her pussy into him   
but it took her by surprise when it suddenly hit her. "Oh Yes! God!   
Aaaaaahhhh...." Her pink ass began to move back and forth on Xander as she   
had her first orgasm. She got off him and looked at Dawn who he was still   
fucking like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"God! I can feel you deep inside me..." the girl sighed as another inch was   
pushed into her. "Aaah! Aaah! Ooooh!" she continued to pant as the pounded   
became faster and harder now that Xander had no more distractions. He pushed   
Dawn onto all fours so that he could fit a little more into her. Her entire   
body spasmed as she came with a shout that would have woken everyone in the   
house if they weren't the only ones there. Xander pulled out of her with a   
slurp and looked over to Willow who already waiting for him with her exposed   
ass up in the air ready.   
  
"Excuse me for a moment," he smiled at Dawn as quickly moved over to her and   
positioned his cock at the entrance to Willow's asshole. Willow groaned as he   
began to push it into her, moving forwards slowly so that he could get each   
inch of his meat inside her tight hole.   
  
"Fill me up!" Willow called out. "Fuck my ass! Get all of your thick cock   
into me!" Xander was more than happy to oblige and with one powerful thrust   
he pushed all that he physically could into her. She screamed aloud but that   
soon turned into moans. "God yes! That's good! Now pound my ass! Fuck me   
senseless!" He began to pump his penis in and out of her hole, groaning as   
he did and enjoying the tightness of it. One thing was for certain - he   
wasn't going to last much longer. Willow rocked back and forth, trying to   
get as much of him in her as possible. Reaching under her, she began to rub   
her clit as Xander continued the relentless fucking. "Oooooh... Oooooh...   
Oh God...." she sighed as she felt the hard dick inside her begin to throb.   
  
"I'm gonna..." Xander began as he began to shoot his load into Willow's ass.   
She pulled herself off him and quickly turned around to get several shot of   
cum on her tits. Dawn jumped in and grabbed the long phallus, licking up the   
shaft as semen was shot in the air and came down covering her. She took it   
into her mouth while jerking it off with her small hands, getting more of it   
into her mouth. Willow began to lick Xander's balls before working her way   
up and pushing Dawn aside to take more of the warm cum in her mouth. It   
didn't seem like it was ever going to stop. The two girls sat back as Xander   
continued to shoot his load over their bodies, covering their faces and   
chests. They both lapped it up, rubbing the sticky substance all over   
themselves. Dawn moved towards Willow and began to lick it from her breasts   
while it continued to hit her in the side of the face.   
  
Finally it stopped and the girls noticed Xander collapse from exhaustion,   
falling back onto the bed, his cock shrinking back to its normal size as he   
gasped for breath. Willow and Dawn climbed next to him and began stroking his   
chest. "Was it good for you?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.   
  
He looked at them a little confused. "Was what good for..." he suddenly   
looked quite shocked. "What're you doing, y'know, sans clothing, uh,   
naked..." His eyes moved down his own body. "And what am I?" The realisation   
hit him. "Oh God... I... y'know... with you.... didn't I?" He grabbed the   
empty glass that was resting on a desk at the side of the bed. "Something was   
in here... you spiked it... why?"   
  
"Why'd you think?" Dawn purred.   
  
"I'd say possessed but I'd go for something more... uh... drinky rather than   
demony... Would I be right?"   
  
"You would," Willow smiled as she kissed him hard on the lips. He pushed her   
off. "What's wrong? Didn't like it?"   
  
"No... yes... no! Look! It's wrong! It's..." He closed his eyes. "Jeez! I'm   
lying on a bed... naked no less! With two girls... one who's way too young...   
who've been turned into nymphomaniacs thanks to ice cold Diet Voodoo and I   
can't move... God..."   
  
"C'mon Xander," Dawn said as she began stroking his chest. He was just too   
tired and confused to stop her. "It was fun. We could do it again...   
especially if you take more of that stuff... You know you want to..."   
  
"Do I?" he asked.   
  
Before anything more could be said they heard the front door opening and a   
footsteps coming up the stairs. Xander tried to move but Willow and Dawn held   
him down.   
  
"Will?" Buffy's voice could be heard saying. "Dawn? You here..."   
  
Xander looked towards the bedroom door in fear as he saw it pushed open.   
Buffy walked in and looked at them all. There was silence. They stared at   
her. She started at them. She wasn't angry and the initial shock faded away   
quickly.   
  
"You too, huh?" she frowned. "So it wasn't just me..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy waited in the kitchen of the Summers house while Dawn, Willow and   
Xander managed to put their clothes back on. She made herself a drink,   
finished it and tossed it in the sink just as the three came down looking   
sheepish. She glared at them before they finally sat down.   
  
"Look... Buff..." Xander began. "I don't know what happened back there..."   
  
"Your minds weren't your own. You were taken over by something..." the   
Slayer explained even though she wasn't entirely clear herself. "It wasn't   
your fault."   
  
"So you're not pissed?" he asked.   
  
"You fucked my kid sister. I want to beat you into the ground... but you   
couldn't do anything about it. Believe me... I've done some weird things   
today... things I wouldn't normally do... Whatever it is, it's affecting   
me too."   
  
Willow didn't know what to say. Her face was red. "S-so it could be a weapon   
of some kind? To get you off your guard maybe."   
  
"Could be," Buffy mused. "But first we have to work out who or what's doing   
it... and how." Dawn began to look a little guilty. Her sister picked up on   
it straight away. "Dawn? What do you know?" she asked somewhat pointedly.   
  
"It... it may be a demon I sort of, y'know, met..."   
  
"A demon? You met?" Buffy was exasperated. "What the hell were you thinking   
to be going anywhere near a demon?"   
  
"Probably the same you thought to be going anywhere near Spike," her sister   
replied angrily.   
  
"Spike?" Xander asked.   
  
Buffy glared at him. "It's nothing." She turned back to Dawn. "So he poisoned   
us to do what? Screw us all?"   
  
"Uh..." Dawn stuttered. "Very possibly."   
  
"A demon wants to screw me?" Xander said, his eyes open wide with fear. "No   
way! NO WAY!"   
  
"Xand, I don't think you were it's target," Willow pointed out. "You getting   
involved was... kinda mine and Dawn's fault."   
  
"So my ass is safe? Thank God!"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Back to the point..." she began. "Will, you know how   
it's happening? You said it happening to Xander was down to you?"   
  
"Well, yeah..." the witch began. "We were under the influence and, well, I   
didn't mean to and... I think all of the food in here is spiked..."   
  
"Spiked?" Buffy asked, glancing nervously at the drink she had just finished.   
"It came into the house? Dawn... you didn't...?"   
  
Dawn frowned at her sister. "No I didn't! You think I'd be that dumb? He   
must've sneaked in..."   
  
"So you've met it before? Where? Tell me..."   
  
Dawn looked down. "I..." She couldn't say what had happened with Horfan. It   
wasn't even meant to happen but she'd hoped it would just go away. But this   
wasn't happening now. If she didn't say it would never go away.   
  
* * *   
  
Outside, hidden in the darkness, the demon smiled. Not long now. He turned   
and made his way into the street. He didn't expect to have the Slayer for his   
slave but it made it so much better. He hadn't managed a haul like this in a   
hundred years. He...   
  
"What are you doing there...?" a female voice called at him. Horfan turned   
around to see a girl with dark blonde hair in front of him. He could sense   
power in her. She was a witch. He smiled at her and moved forward but she   
backed away.   
  
"Well then," he began. "What's your name?"   
  
"Get away..." She began chanting in latin. Horfan grabbed her and covered her   
mouth, dragging her violently away as she kicked and punched to get free. He   
wrapped his arms around her tighter until they got to an path behind the   
houses. He pushed her into a wall.   
  
Tara struggled all she could be there was no way she could release herself   
from the demonic grasp. He growled as he looked her up and down, admiring her   
curves. "You know the Slayer then?" he asked. She nodded nervously, unable to   
speak because of the clawed hand over her mouth. "A bonus it seems. I wasn't   
expecting this at all." Reaching with his free hand into his pocket he pulled   
out a small spray containing a blue liquid and sprayed it in her eyes. She   
closed them in pain and he quickly removed his right hand to spray some into   
her mouth.   
  
Horfan stepped back as Tara fell to the floor, coughing and trying to spit   
the substance out. The demon towered over her and laughed. "I'd leave you to   
your friends but, well, I don't think a little test run would go amiss." He   
dragged her to her feet and looked her in the eyes. They were clouding over   
as the serum began to take effect. He reached down between her legs and began   
to rub her pussy under panties. She struggled at first but the more she   
became affected, the more she relaxed and let him do what he wanted.   
  
She didn't want his fingers exploring her but as the rough skin began to rub   
around her sensitive clit she couldn't help but close her eyes. The young   
witch could feel her pussy becoming wetter as the demon picked up his pace,   
moving around in circles. She let out a sigh and spread her legs a little   
further apart as the poison began to move freely through her veins, making   
her lose all control over her body while her mind somehow managed to stay   
alert and terrified at what this was leading towards.   
  
"No..." she whispered before letting out a groan as she felt the thick   
fingers move deeper into her wet hole. "Please... I don't... I don't...   
Mmmmm... Gods..." The rough, brown skinned fingers continued to pump into   
her, increasing in speed as Tara began to buck against it, trying to fit   
even more into her while at the same time she protested despite the fact   
it did her little good. "Please..." she said quietly. "I haven't... I'm   
not..."   
  
"What?" Horfan asked, interested in what he was about to find out.   
  
"I've never been with a... man before... I'm not into that kind of..."   
  
Horfan pushed down on Tara's shoulders so that she moved down onto her knees.   
He quickly took out both of his rock hard cocks and pushed them towards   
Tara's face. "Then it's a good thing I'm not a man... technically speaking,   
anyway..." Grabbing the back of the lesbian's head, he pushed her towards his   
thick rods. "Suck them!" he ordered. She tried to struggle but it was no use   
now that she was completely under the control of the demon excretion. She   
opened her mouth to accept the thickest cock as Horfan pushed her back and   
forth down it, as he saliva began to give it a shiny appearance.   
  
With each movement forward, the demon moved his cock further into Tara's   
waiting mouth until he managed to get eight inches of it in, the tip of it   
touching the back of her throat. Tears began forming in her eyes as the   
mouth-fucking became suddenly more intense. Horfan started to thrust   
violently into the witch's warm mouth, revelling in the tightness of her   
throat and the sound of her choking as she gasped for breath.   
  
He quickly pushed his other penis into her, stretching her mouth to it limits   
as the pounding became faster. Tara struggled to breathe but couldn't push   
him away. She wanted this to end as quickly as possible and knew the only way   
to ensure this was to help the demon out. She wrapped a hand around each   
thick phallus and began to stroke them as she began to taste the precum that   
was being left in her mouth. Horfan grinned. "That's right... jerk me off...   
you know you want to taste my hot cum... Wiccan whore..." Tara moved her   
hands even faster as the demonic cocks began to throb in her mouth. She knew   
it was going to happen soon and closed her eyes as two similtaneous shots of   
the salty cream hit her throat and dripped down into her stomach. Horfan   
pushed himself further down her throat and as Tara gagged, the tightness   
milked him even more as she felt the warm goo move down through her body.   
  
The torture of being force fed the demon's cum seemed to last forever and   
when he finally pulled out, leaving a small amout drip out between her lips   
and down her chin, both cocks were still as hard as they were before. Horfan   
continued to stroke them as he rubbed the excess cum on Tara's face. "I think   
it's time I gave you what someone should have a long time ago..."   
  
The witch knew exactly what he meant as her eyes opened wide in fear. She'd   
been with several girls during her life but had never gone all the way with   
a guy. In fact her only boyfriend had been when she was fourteen and it was   
his forceful attempts to fuck her that began to turn her towards women for   
comfort. Horfan grabbed her hair and pushed her to the ground, making sure   
her ass was up in the air. She could feel the rough skin of the head of the   
demon's cock rubbing on her clit, sending a shiver of guilty pleasure through   
her but it was soon taken away when he pushed it all the way into her with   
one powerful thrust, breaking her hymen and forcing even more tears to well   
up in her eyes. Once the most difficult task was over with, he began to pump   
into her with increasing vigour. "Like it?" he asked. "Like feeling a thick   
cock inside you? Fucking you like you've never been fucked before?"   
  
"N-No..." Tara protested. "Please... no..."   
  
"Wrong answer..." Horfan scowled as he took his other cock and pushed it   
slowly into her as he released some libricating precum into her. He covered   
Tara's mouth to stop her calling out as he thust his two hard phalluses deep   
into both of her holes. He continued to fuck her relentlessly as she began   
to buck against him in and attempt to get him out of her but it was no use.   
His huge cock was ripping her asshole, but he continued thrusting. The   
tightness of her ass that he was forced to stretch made him delirious and   
he even more determined to push the whole cock in and fuck the lesbian witch   
for all he was worth. The next thrust pushed another two more inches and   
Tara gave a muffled scream under Horfan's hand.   
  
"This can stop right now," he told her. "If you give me the right answer..."   
He moved his hand cautiously away from her mouth as he pushed both of his   
cocks a little futher inside her until he had the full twelve inches of meat   
in her ass. Withdrawing almost the whole of his two cocks, he forced it back   
in with great speed. She groaned in pain between clenched teeth but didn't   
make anymore loud exclamations. "Now..." he continued. "Do you like this? Are   
you enjoying being screwed in both holes... being filled to the brim."   
  
Tara knew she had to play along for this to end. "Yes..." she whispered.   
  
"Louder! Tell me how much!" Horfan ordered as he pulled out of her, the   
thicker of the two cocks slick with her juices, and pushed back all the way   
in.   
  
"A lot! I love the feel of your hard cocks in me!" She felt so dirty as the   
poison inside her made finding the right words even easier. "Fuck me! Fuck my   
tight little holes!"   
  
Another powerful thrust. Tara yelped but managed to keep her volume down.   
Horfan snarled as he became even more aggressive. "Do you love cock?"   
  
"Yes! I love it... I love the feel of a long, hard shaft inside me! Ugh! Fuck   
me! I need it! I worship it! I... agh... I worship cock! Put it inside me!"   
  
"What are you?"   
  
"Wha...?"   
  
Another thrust into her ass made Tara think it was going to be ripped apart   
by the demon manhood. "What are you?" he growled.   
  
"A... a whore! A slut! Fuck me! I'm your wiccan slut! Use me! Screw me like   
the whore I am! I need your hard cocks inside my body!"   
  
She could feel the hard rods pulsating inside her. She suddenly felt the   
first blast of cum shoot out into her ass and pussy at exactly the same time.   
Tara closed her eyes until it was over as she felt herself being rapidly   
filled with the demon seed until it dripped out of her as Horfan continued to   
fuck her until he was completely empty and every last wad of his cum was   
either inside Tara or dripping down her body. She gasped for breath as he let   
go of her hair and she felt to the ground in an exhausted heap.   
  
Horfan tidied himself up and looked down at her. He grinned as he realised   
his plan was finally coming together. "You better get to your friends, little   
witch... the real fun's going to start soon and I don't want you to miss it."   
He walked off leaving Tara on the floor of the alleyway behind several   
houses. She was too tired to get to her feet and quickly blacked out.   
  
* * *   
  
Buffy stared at Dawn, her mouth half open while Willow and Xander began   
wishing they weren't there. "You went to Willie's to get a demon to fuck   
you?" she exclaimed for the third time as if she had difficulty trying to   
comprehend what had happened.   
  
"You weren't paying attention to me!" Dawn protested. "You never let me go   
with any guys... even if they're human! I had to do something to make you   
notice that I'm not a kid any more!"   
  
"And you decided that turning yourself into some demon's whore was the way   
to do that?"   
  
"Buffy..." Dawn said. "Please..."   
  
"Because that's what you are now! A whore!" Buffy got up out of her chair and   
walked away from her sister. "No... wait... he didn't even pay you! You're   
less than a whore... you slut!"   
  
Dawn moved towards Buffy. "Don't say that! I couldn't help it! I couldn't   
control..." She was silenced as Buffy slapped her hard across the face. The   
girl moved back, touching her red cheek. Before she could get very far, Buffy   
grabbed her, pulling her close and crushing her own lips against her little   
sister's forcing her tongue into her mouth. Dawn tried to push away but soon   
gave in to the new experience. She wrapped her arms around Buffy as she   
returned the kiss.   
  
Willow and Xander couldn't believe that this was happening in front of   
them. They stared in shock as Buffy jumped up onto the kitchen counter and   
struggled to unzip her pants, pulling them down and spreading her legs,   
showing her pussy to Dawn. The demon poison began to take control again as   
the fifteen-year-old brunette began to eat out her older sister, licking   
around the sensitive skin of her pussy lips. Buffy could feel herself getting   
wetter as Dawn's tongue swept slowly up her pink slit towards her clitoris.   
The Slayer felt as if her whole pussy was on fire. Closer and closer her   
sister's the tongue moved towards her stiff bud until, with only the gentlest   
flick, Buffy let out a deep moan and orgasmed into Dawn's mouth.   
  
"We really should be going, shouldn't we?" Xander said as he began to feel   
a bulge building up in his pants. "I mean, this is wrong. We shouldn't be   
watching this..." He didn't move. Instead he began to jerk himself off as the   
sight before him unfolded. Glancing to his side, he realised that Willow was   
fingering herself with great speed as she brought herself to orgasm with   
ease, her finger moving in and out of her soaking wet hole. She looked at   
Xander. "Need a hand with that?" Her hands, still glistening with her own   
cum, moved around Xander's shaft as she began to masturbate him while   
continuing to work on herself with her free hand. "God, this is great..." she   
sighed.   
  
Meanwhile, Dawn's fingers were thrusting into Buffy's pussy as the Slayer   
pushed down so that even more could fit inside her dripping cunt. "God,   
Dawnie... where did you learn to do that?" she sighed. Dawn glanced towards   
Willow who continued to work on both herself and Xander and grinned. She   
began to kiss her way up her sister's body, taking her breasts into her mouth   
and sucking on the pink nipples which were already erect. She gave each one   
attention as he tongue worked each one expertly before moving over to the   
other and sucking lightly on it. Buffy moaned as she cupped her tits, moving   
them closer to Dawn's face so that she could nibble at them even more.   
  
Willow stopped jerking Xander off and moved to her kness. Positioning herself   
between his legs, she took his cock into her mouth and began to move it up   
and down on it, giving it a coating of warm saliva. Xander moved his fingers   
through her red hair as he felt her head bob up and down on his manhood. He   
moaned a little as he helped his friend out, thrusting up deep into her   
mouth. "God, Will... I think I'm gonna..." Before he could finish, she pulled   
his cock out of her mouth, leaving a trail of precum between her lips and the   
tip of his erection.   
  
The witch jumped up onto the table and spread her legs wide. "Then I think   
we'd better take it off your mind for a little while," she smiled as Xander   
quickly positioned himself in front of her red bush and began to lick at her   
pussy. Her clit quickly got his attention and he began to suck lightly on it   
as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. Willow threw her head back   
and groaned loudly as warm feelings swept through her body. She pushed   
Xander's face even further into her so that the sweet smell of her juices   
could not be avoided. He licked the surface of her glistening pussy lips then   
went back to her clit, working it expertly with his tongue.   
  
At the same time, Buffy was sprawled out on the kitchen floor while her   
fifteen-year-old sister was positioned just above her face. The Slayer was   
using her tongue on her young girl's pussy with expertise while Dawn tried   
to keep herself from screaming out loud. Buffy's teeth scraped her clit,   
driving her over the edge. "Ooooh!!! God..." she moaned. Buffy took this   
as a sign of encouragment and started to suck on her clit a little harder.   
Dawn pushed herself down onto Buffy's mouth, her juices spreading over her   
sister's lips as she lapped up the warm liquid. "Fuck..." Dawn whispered   
as she bit her lip. This was too much. She knew she was going to cum soon.   
The orgasm swept over her suddenly. The sound of her screaming out loud sent   
Willow over the edge too and Xander just needed to flick his tongue along   
her slit for her to climax.   
  
Buffy and Dawn sat back on the floor as they watched Willow collapse,   
exhausted onto the table. Xander towered over her and began to jerk off in   
front of her face. "Now I get to finish," he told her as his hand picked up   
its pace and a glob of cum hit the red-head witch's face. It was dripping   
down her chin when another was shot at her chin. She quickly grabbed the   
hard pole and took it in her mouth as far as she could and felt it pulsate   
between her lips as the warm cream glided effortlessly down her throat.   
  
He gave a relieved smile as he finished off and pulled out of her warm mouth.   
  
* * *   
  
Outside, just several yards out the back of the house, Tara began to come   
to. Someone was with her. She could still not see her assailant, but could   
rather sense his presence. A warm tongue was being flicked over her pussy.   
She groaned as she moved her ass up to give it easier access to her suddenly   
enflamed clit. She wasn't entirely aware of everything that was happening   
but the warm, wet tongue that was giving her this attention was relieving   
the soreness of the demonic rape. "Mmmmm..." she smiled. "Willow...."   
  
Her eyes opened wide as she suddenly felt a long, erect penis being dragged   
up and down her soaked slit as she moaned her ex-girlfriend's name. With a   
lunge, it was inside her, slowly at first and then more quickly thrusting   
deeper towards her cervix, building up to a frenzy of lust.   
  
Tara turned around in horror to see a dog pumping into her hole at great   
speed. It had obviously been wandering the alleyway and found her, smelling   
of sex, and took advantage of that. The canine cock was filling her up as   
she protested, trying to pull away. The effects of the demon's poison was   
wearing off but she was too tired, too drained to put up much of a fight as   
the dog assaulted her body. It howled with excitment as it picked up the   
pace of the brutal fucking. Tara tried to call out as she felt its knot push   
into her, widening her pussy. "No..." she whispered. "Get it out! Get it   
out!" The dog's thrusts became less and less as the knot stuck it's cock in   
her. She felt it begin to cum violently, filling her up with warm semen.   
Tara tried to pull away but was trapped as she continued to feel herself   
being invaded. Her jerking movements only seemed to excite the dog even more   
as it came even more violently.   
  
The lesbian witch could only accept what was happening to her until the dog   
finished off. She forced her face into the ground as she cried into the dirt.   
Her entire body shook each time it received another shot of cum until the   
knot loosened and she felt the cock pull out of her hole which continued to   
drip with it's ejaculate. Without even looking back it moved up the alleyway   
and out of sight. Tara watched it through tear soaked eyes as she pulled   
herself to her feet shakily. She couldn't believe what had happened to her   
and just wanted to shut herself away... but the demon said something about a   
plan... a plan involving Buffy. She knew she had to warn her despite the   
disgust she felt after the hoffific treatment she received. 


	6. Chapter 6 Finished

The drug-filled haze began to wear away and Buffy found herself on her knees   
in front of her kid sister's parted legs, the taste of Dawn's juices still   
in her mouth. She stared at the shaved pussy in front of her for several   
moments before stepping back. "Oh God..." she exclaimed as she backed away   
to the other side of the room. "Oh Dawnie... I... I don't know what..."   
  
"The problem is," Xander offered. "Is we do know what happened." He sat   
on one of the kitchen chairs, his cock exposed with Willow kneeling between   
his legs, a drop of his cum escaping the side of her mouth. She wiped it   
away suddenly and tried to cover herself up.   
  
Buffy carefully surveyed the room. An empty glass of juice sat on the sink   
and the realisation of what kind of situation they were in slowly dawned   
on her. They'd been poisoned. Everything in the house was probably infected   
by now. Willow had mentioned something earlier but in the rush that was   
caused by the poison she had completely forgotten. "We have to get rid of   
everything!" she exclaimed as she ran about, opening the refrigerator,   
pulling as much as she could out to dump into the trash can.   
  
Dawn held her back. "Buffy... no..." she said calmly. "Don't you think it's   
a little late for that. Everything that could be done has been done." Her   
older sister turned to look at her. Dawn smiled nervously. "The best thing   
for us to do is to talk about it..."   
  
"No," Buffy replied pointedly. "We don't talk. This never happened. We have   
to... we have to..."   
  
"Forget?"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"That's not possibly, Buffy. What we did... what we all did... it happened   
and there's nothing we can do about it. We have to accept it, deal with   
it and move on."   
  
Buffy touched her cheek lovingly. "And at what point did you grow up?" she   
smiled.   
  
"A few nights back," Dawn sadly answered. She looked back at Willow and   
Xander who were looking even more guilty than Buffy was. "But that's not   
the point anymore. We just have to..."   
  
The door opened and slammed shut behind them. All four span around, half   
expecting it to be the demon coming to have its wicked way with them all   
but what they saw was far worse. Tara staggered through into the kitchen,   
her clothes ripped and her body dirty. She had a bruise on her cheek. She   
looked over the small group and noticed they were all in a state of undress.   
"S-so... s-s-sorry..." she stammered as Willow ran to her aid. "I-I should   
have come sooner... s-so sorry..."   
  
With that she passed out in her ex-girlfriend's arms.   
  
* * *   
  
Several minutes passed before Tara was awake again but she was still not   
making much sense. Her words were jumbled but she kept apologising for   
something, blaming herself for being too late. "What is it, honey?" Willow   
asked. "What happened to you?" She already knew but denial had set in. She   
refused to believe what had obviously happened to Tara. "Please... tell   
us..."   
  
"S-so sorry..."   
  
Xander and Buffy were in the corner, discussing the situation at hand.   
"Something attacked Tara, that much is clear," the Slayer said warily.   
"And it's my fault... if I hadn't been too busy..." Her words were filled   
with self loathing. "...fucking my sister... maybe I'd have been able to   
help her."   
  
"I doubt it," Xander replied kindly, taking her hand in his. "You can't be   
everywhere at once even if you're not being taken over by some funky demon   
aphrodisiac... you're not all powerful."   
  
"Well, I should be..." Buffy cried. "I'm the Slayer... I'm supposed to be   
able to stop this kind of thing. It's what I do... Instead I'm just becoming   
the pawn of every demon that comes near me with an offer of release..."   
  
"What?" Xander asked. "There was just this once... wasn't there?" Buffy   
shied away from his stare. She didn't want to mention her already existing   
relationship with Spike. "Has this happened to you before?"   
  
Buffy shook her head. "No... it's just..."   
  
"It's hard."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Xander held Buffy's hand tightly. "It'll be okay. We just work out what   
demon's behind this and go kick his ass before he tries to pull another of   
his whammies on us... Think that'll start making you feel a little better?"   
  
"It'll help," Buffy said.   
  
Willow came up to them looking worried. "I think I know what's going on.   
After everything that Tara told me it kinda makes sense in a way I don't   
really want it to. This demon... since it met Dawn... It found out she was   
the Slayer's sister... he wants to get to you Buffy... and he's doing it   
through us."   
  
"Clever girl."   
  
Willow turned around quickly to see the demon Horfan standing behind her   
with a grin on his face. "I let myself in..." he smiled. "Well, technically   
I just walked through the door... but you get my meaning."   
  
Buffy got into a defensive stance. She reached out for a weapon and Xander   
handed her a kitchen knife. The Slayer held it out and the steel blade   
shined. "I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but I swear to   
God I'm gonna cut your throat open and rip your heart out."   
  
"Now why would you want to do that, Slayer?" Horfan asked. "I'd have thought   
that everything I did for you over the past few would have been quite the   
adventure... for all of you."   
  
"You sick bastard..." Xander growled.   
  
"Maybe, but you seemed to enjoy yourself... fucking the cute redhead over   
thereþ something you wanted to do years ago but never got the chance. How   
did it feel?" Xander flinched. Horfan knew how to pull his strings. "And   
the girl... I know you wanted to fuck her tight hole for years know. As   
soon as her little tits started to develop... you wanted her so badly. I've   
given you that."   
  
"I'd never want that... I wasn't in control of myself... I wouldn't do that   
to my friends..."   
  
Horfan shook his head. "Not able to admit to it... It's sad. The number of   
times you used to send yourself to sleep, jerking off while fantasising of   
doing all sorts of dirty things to little Dawn over there..."   
  
Xander tried not to look at Dawn but he knew her eyes were fixed on him. He   
backed away from Horfan carefully but Buffy quickly took his place in front   
of the demon with her knife ready. "You spin any more of that bullshit and   
I'll just make your death slower and even more painful..."   
  
"Go ahead," Horfan told her. "You've had more than enough time to already...   
yet you haven't. I wonder why... Maybe you want me to give you the same   
treatment I gave your sister. You should have heard all the things she   
shouted out while I fucked her with both of my cocks..."   
  
Buffy held the knife tighter. "Don't talk about that," she hissed.   
  
"Oh, I can talk all I want. I came here to fuck you Slayer. I thought it   
would be the greatest victory over you. All these vampires that try to kill   
youþ they don't realise how to really defeat you." He waited to see her   
anger built up even more before continuing. "But then I realised... you're   
a hero. You'd do that to save your friends... Your type like that sacrifice   
thing... that's why I came up with an entirely different plan."   
  
"And what's that, asshole?"   
  
Horfan glanced up towards the air conditioning vents. "As I speak, the air   
is being filled with a poison that will paralyse each and every one of you   
without this antidote." He took out a small syringe and span it around   
between his brown scaly fingers. "The fact you're not attacking me right   
now is testament to it already starting to work its way around your body."   
  
Buffy tested her arms. She was moving slow, sluggishly. Everyone else was   
as well. She tried not to show Horfan it was working. "The fact I'm not   
ripping your entrails out is just because I want to hear what crap you can   
come out with," she bluffed unconvincingly.   
  
"Yes, yes of course," the demon humoured her. "But seriously... The antidote   
here has one little side effect... I'm sure you're familiar with the...   
potion that has been working its way around you all over the past few   
days..."   
  
The Scoobies would have nodded if their bodies would have allowed them.   
  
Horfan continued. "What I have here is a stronger dose than any of you have   
had... I think you can guess what happens next." The demon looked over to a   
very nervous looking Dawn, frozen solid in the corner. She was too afraid   
to speak.   
  
"Touch her..." Buffy threatened. "And once this has worn off I swear I'll   
hunt you down and kill you."   
  
"You do that, Slayer," Horfan smiled as he made his way across the kitchen   
to Dawn. He grabbed her arm and touched her soft skin. "Now, just stay   
still..." He laughed quietly at his little joke knowing that the young girl   
couldn't move even if she wanted to. The tiny needle pierced her skin and a   
blue fluid was injected straight into her bloodstream. "Now we just wait."   
  
The door into the house was forced open loudly. Horfan looked over his   
shoulder with his now permanent grin not leaving his face. "Ah, boys. I was   
beginning to think you wouldn't be coming."   
  
"What? And miss the opportunity of a lifetime," a green skinned demon said.   
"You gotta be kidding."   
  
"Yeah," said another. "I mean, it ain't ever day you get to gangbang the   
Slayer's sister while she watches."   
  
"No..." Buffy protested, tears of horror and anger forming in her eyes.   
"Don't touch her... please... I'll do anything..." The newly arrived demons,   
four in total, turned to look at her. "Take me instead."   
  
They all looked tempted but were brought back to their senses by Horfan.   
"Oh, come on... Which do you think is going to be the better fuck... and   
which'll hurt the Slayer more..."   
  
"You got a point there," said a blue demon, his eyes looking lustfully over   
Dawn who was gaining her ability to move. Her body was slowly being taken   
over by the Bilasia poison and she found herself reacting to the demon's   
advances, flashing him a `come get me' smile.   
  
"Geeze, Horfan... little slut really wants it," the green demon excitedly   
called out. "Hell yeah!"   
  
"Then give her what she wants..." Horfan said, almost offering Dawn to them   
on a plate. "Have fun."   
  
"No... please..." Buffy pleaded. "Don't..."   
  
It was too late. The four new demons were all over her little sister, their   
hands roaming all over her upper body, stroking her small breasts and thin,   
toned stomach. One of them put his cold, sticky hand up her top and began to   
play with her nipples. They became erect as soon as his fingers began to rub   
over them. She let out a quiet moan. The four demons started pulling at her   
shirt, ripping it off in all directions and exposing her developing chest to   
everyone in the Summers' kitchen.   
  
Buffy tried to look away but was facing this scene directly. Horfan walked   
around her calmly. "It'll get far worse than this you know. Once that stuff   
in her really kicks in she'll be begging them for it... like she was with   
you, I guess... Did you like licking your little sister's pussy? Tasted good,   
did it?"   
  
"Stop..."   
  
"You don't get it do you Slayer... this doesn't stop. Ever. This is   
something you'll never be able to forget. Can you just imagine what it'll   
look like... little Dawn being gang raped by all four of those boys... while   
she begs them on against her will... I'll take it to my grave and die   
happy..."   
  
"You bastard!" Xander called out.   
  
"You're just wishing you were there with them..." Horfan hissed.   
  
The blue demon was on his knees in front of Dawn, trying to pull down her   
pants. He struggled with the zip but his large, webbed hands were making it   
difficult. "For God's sake..." Dawn sighed. "Let me..." She quickly unzipped   
her jeans and they were tugged down to her ankles in seconds. She hadn't   
bothered to put panties on after finding herself naked in front of Buffy and   
so her pussy was exposed to the warm breath of the demon on front of her.   
"You gonna just look?" she asked Or are you gonna stick you tongue in me...?"   
  
The demon seemed quite happy to oblige and as his three companions continued   
to work Dawn's breasts, he let his long forked tongue come out of his mouth   
and edge towards Dawn's pink labia. He flicked them quickly and the young   
girl shuddered at the sensation. He did it again. She grabbed the back of   
his head and forced his mouth into her hole. The demon could smell her juices   
already forming and pushed his tongue between the soft lips and quickly found   
her clit. He began to brush over it faster and faster as Dawn pushed her   
hips forward into his waiting mouth. He let his tongue slip even further   
into her, licking the juices that coated the inside of her pussy. She moaned   
with pleasure as the long tongue fucked her. This gave the other demons   
encouragement and soon they were groping her even more than before. One   
reached down and cupped her ass, letting his hands squeeze the firm round   
cheeks. "That's good... you want my ass... well you're just gonna have to   
wait, mister..."   
  
Willow was lucky enough to have been facing Tara when the paralysing agent   
took effect but she was forced to hear every slurp the demon made as he   
licked Dawn's sweet hole and every word of encouragement the girl gave him.   
He mind went guiltily back to her own oral encounter with Dawn only hours   
before as she remembered the taste that had driven her wild.   
  
"See that?" Horfan whispered into Buffy's ear while he leaned close to her.   
"Your sister is offering her ass to these demons... and believe me, it's one   
they can't refuse..." Buffy couldn't even close her eyes.   
  
Dawn pushed her body towards the demon's mouth. She felt her lower body   
tingling all over and her pussy throbbed as the tongue began working her clit   
again. She was getting wetter and wetter until she finally exploded like   
never before. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she climaxed,   
filling the room with her screams of elation which none of her friends wanted   
to hear. She glanced down at the blue demon with a smile. "Well, after all   
that I think you deserve a treat." Her other `lovers' disengaged as the   
fifteen year old got down onto her knees in front of the demon, her hands   
fumbling to pull down his pants and expose his rubbery purple cock. She took   
it in her small hand and licked all the way up to the head with one stroke of   
the tongue before opening her mouth and letting it slip over it, taking it   
all the way down to her throat and back up again. Dawn started using her   
tongue to flick over his pisshole which seemed to drive him wild. She gave it   
a few more tickles before letting it go straight into her mouth again. The   
demon groaned as she gobbled his hard rod, sucking on it and letting her   
tongue run all around the thick shaft. Glancing up to flash her cute eyes at   
the demon, she took him all the way down for a third time. He was about ready   
to explode knew. Dawn recognised the pulsating in her mouth and tilted her   
head back slightly, making sure that eye contact continued while sucking back   
and forth slowly until she could feel his climax ripple through his body and   
up through his cock. Just as his cum was about to erupt, Dawn held her mouth   
and lips still and felt his cum spraying inside her. She started rubbing her   
fingers along the shaft, letting the last few shots go into her mouth so that   
she wouldn't waste any. Releasing her grip, she let the demon step back in   
shock at how good she was.   
  
Horfan wrapped his arms around Buffy's thin body as he continued to whisper   
quietly into her ear. "See that, Slayer? She's good at that. Took all the   
warm cum into her mouth and swallowed every last drop. She learnt that from   
me when she sucked me off... I sprayed all over her small tits..."   
  
"Stop it... stop it..." Buffy moaned but she knew her desperation would get   
her nowhere.   
  
Dawn started to work on the other three demons now, taking it in turns to   
nibble on their hard cocks of varying sizes, all of them large but some of   
them just plain massive. She managed to take a twelve inch throbbing erection   
all the way down to her throat as she felt the warm cum shoot from the tip   
all the way down to her stomach. As soon as she finished one off, another   
demon was standing in front of her, waiting to get blown by the young girl.   
Sometimes she would hold the cocks deep inside her mouth and use her throat   
muscles to stimulate them   
  
She began to rub her pussy while she continued bobbing up and down on green   
demon's cock. He grasped the back of her head tightly and fucked his cock in   
and out of her warm mouth. She was getting close to her own orgasm when she   
felt him swell. The warm, salty tasting liquid splashed against the back of   
her throat. He kept squirting and squirting, filling her mouth up with his   
creamy fluid.   
  
She had swallowed over a pint of cum by the time she came back to the blue   
demon who was already hard again. She flashed him a smile. "Time to move onto   
the next level."   
  
She sat herself down on the kitchen floor and spread her legs wide. Her pussy   
was soaking wet after the excitement she got from sucking off all four demons   
and was ready to be fucked. The blue one looked back to Horfan to make sure   
if this was the right thing to do. "For God's sake just fuck me!" Dawn   
shouted at him while she started work on her clit with two of her fingers.   
"This isn't a peep show! Fuck my tight hole!"   
  
He nodded and moved down onto the floor in front of the girl, his thick cock   
in his hand. He rubbed the tip along the pink slit driving her wild. "Don't   
mess around! Stick it in me! I want to feel your hard cock inside me!!!" He   
obeyed. Pushing her labia apart, he got the first two inches inside. She   
started bucking her hips, pushing down on him to get even more into her wet   
cunt. He quickly began to develop a rhythm as he reached under Dawn's thighs   
and lifted up her legs, spreading them even further apart as he slowly moved   
his cock deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him   
deep within her, plunging back and forth with great speed. Dawn repeatedly   
impaled herself on his throbbing erection, her cunt lips sucking him in and   
out, coating his entire length in her juices.   
  
Buffy's torture continued as she saw the demon pound her kid sister to a   
thunderous orgasm that almost seemed to shake the house. It was disgusting.   
They were using her. "You know, I fucked her with both of my cocks," Horfan   
hissed. "She loved it as I popped her cherry... I took her for the first   
time, Slayer... She's mine to do with as I please..."   
  
Dawn began to feel the pulsating cock inside her as it was about to explode.   
She pushed down against the demon's shaft faster and faster as she rode his   
erection to climax. Closing her eyes, she felt the warm cum squirt into her   
pussy, coating it with the thick, salty cream. She sighed loudly as he pulled   
out with a loud slurp. "Who's next?" she asked. The remaining demons all   
looked at each other as they tried to decide. Dawm, positioned herself on all   
fours, wriggling her ass in the air. "How about two of you take me then...   
and I'm sure my mouth is ready to be filled again... Come on..."   
  
"She really does seem to want it, doesn't she?" Horfan smiled. "...but I   
doubt she'll ever really recover when the potion wears off and she realises   
she's taken three demons on in one go." He laughed quietly. "And only fifteen   
too... She's not even legal and she's already been turned into a whore."   
  
The Slayer's young sister let the green demon move under her, his stiff dick   
in his hand and pushing into her waiting pussy. Another larger and more   
muscular demon was waiting behind her as she relaxed her ass muscles and the   
hard cock popped into her sphincter. She closed her eyes in pain as she felt   
the two cocks move all the way insider her, almost rubbing against each other   
through the membrane that separated both of her holes. Her hand moved between   
her hegs and she started fingering her clit as two large poles violated her.   
The one in her ass was working its way inside with great force, rubbing   
against the sides of her anus giving her an odd mixture of pleasure and pain.   
"That hurts so good..." she purred. She rocked back and forth until she   
climaxed, shouting out as loud as she could how much she was loving this. "Oh   
God... fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me....!"   
  
The demon working on Dawn's tight ass pounded it in to the hilt. She could   
feel his balls bumping against her ass as she continued to suck on the hard   
meat that filled up her mouth. Suddenly she felt the demon giving her anal   
tense up again. He was about to cum inside her. With a few more strokes in   
and out of her ass, he began to shoot his load deep inside her body, sending   
her towards another orgasm. "Oh, yes... I'm cumming too, baby... I-I'm   
cumming too. It feels so good to have you cum inside me... God, yes." Her   
ass clenched around the cock, milking it until every last drop was inside   
her. When he pulled out she gasped.   
  
From his position close to Buffy, Xander watched the events unfold in front   
of him. Despite not being able to move most of his body, he found himself   
getting an erection as he saw Dawn continue to get her pussy pounded while   
she sucked on a hard demon penis. This was so wrong but he couldn't help   
himself. He could have died of shame on the spot.   
  
The demon being sucked off by Dawn grabbed her head tightly and began to   
slam it up and down on his cock. The girl tried to open my throat but gagged   
as the thick monster was thrust into her mouth. She felt him swell and knew   
she was going to get a mouthful of cum. The demon growled then unleashed a   
powerful blast of semen that sprayed against the roof of Dawn's mouth in a   
steady stream. She couldn't manage to swallow it all and his cum rushed back   
over her lips and down the cock. He let out two more powerful blasts before   
pulling out from her mouth and continued spraying streams of cum all over her   
face and hair.   
  
Now she only had to let the cock in her pussy reach its climax before it was   
over. It pounded into her as far as it could go as she rocked her body in   
rhythm with each entry. "That's right... fuck me hard... yeah... I like   
that..." she moaned. "Now I want you to fill my hole with your hot cum." The   
demon underneath her started fucking her even faster. She sat up and began   
to ride him, her hands exploring his chest. Her body grinded against the hard   
cock that violated her. From the look on the demon's face she could tell he   
was about to burst. The cum dripped down her face and onto her small breasts   
as her entire body shook. The torrent of sement hit the back of her pussy   
with great force. Her cunt lips seemed to clamp around the cock as Dawn   
fucked it until every last drop was inside her. She let it pull out of her   
and fell to the side. Looking up, she noticed all of the demons now jerking   
off over her. She closed her eyes and let herself be covered from head to   
toe in the sticky cum, rubbing it over her body like a lotion. "Mmmm...   
that's feels so nice... your cum all over me... I..."   
  
"That's enough," Horfan told her demonic molesters. "The little slut is nice   
and fucked. I reckon she'll do." He leaned towards Buffy again. "Don't you   
think that makes a pretty picture. Your whore of a sister covered all over   
in cum... it's inside her too... demon seed flowing all the way through   
her... and to think you couldn't stop it. I even bet part of you enjoyed   
watching that... I bet you wished it was you there..."   
  
"No..." Buffy replied, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks. She tried   
to move. It was difficult. Every muscle in her body was working against her.   
"No..." The knife that was still in her hand began to move. "No!" With all   
of her strength she thrust it into Horfan's chest. He looked down in shock.   
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen..." he moaned as he slumped onto the floor.   
"But you've paid... payed for killing... my clan..." He noticed Buffy's   
confused look. "Not you... another Slayer... years ago... I never... never   
got to her but... Now I have you..." He collapsed onto the floor, dead.   
  
Buffy looked at the other for demons. Their new limp cocks were still   
dripping the last drops of cum over Dawn's body. The Slayer leaped at them.   
The Scoobies watched, unable to overcome the effects of the poison as necks   
were snapped and arms ripped off until all that was remaining of the four   
creatures were several dismembered and out of place body parts. Once her   
anger was sated, she looked down at Dawn who was completely oblivious to the   
fight and still had a satisfied smile on her face. Buffy pulled her sister   
close, not worrying about the cum that covered her whole body. "It's okay   
Dawnie... They're gone now... They're gone... You're safe... It's over."   
  
Dawn looked into Buffy's eyes. The realisation of what she had been subjected   
to slowly came to her. She pulled Buffy closer and began to cry as their   
friends sat around waiting until the paralysing effects disappeared.   
  
END 


End file.
